


Door Prize

by VincentMeoblinn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Drug Addiction, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Politics, Sex Addiction, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid has replaced his Dilaudid addiction with a new one, but has managed to keep it a secret despite the fact he's 'had' people in high places find out about it. When someone he once rejected becomes outraged enough to start stalking Reid the jig is up, but the Masochism Tango has just begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Good work, everyone,” Hotch stated, nodding to his team, “We’ll leave in the morning. Get some sleep.”

Everyone nodded, exhausted from the long and emotionally draining case. Reid watched his coworkers file out. As the one usually remaining at the police station he had the most to pack up, so they finished quickly while he slowly put his maps into files and sealed up the evidence bags he’d opened. He carefully watched Sgt Valez as he did so, making sure his observation went undetected by both subject and co-workers. Reid knew the moment he found the card. He paused, red it, stiffened in his seat, then quickly slipped it into his shirt pocket and fidgeted eagerly. He stood up and headed for the bathroom, glancing towards Reid as he did so. Reid gave no indication that he knew he was receiving the man’s attention.

He clenched one shaking hand and reminded himself that he’d get his fix soon. No need to rush. Soon.

XXX

_Reid was shaking. He needed a fix. He left JJ’s place uncomforted by her kind words and tight hugs. She had a child to care for; she didn’t need Reid leaning on her all the time. She was going away tomorrow morning for an early flight with some Senator and Reid’s devastation over Prentiss’ death was tearing down his resolve._

_“Hello?” Reid whispered into the disposable phone he hadn’t used in months, “I… um… can we meet? Now?”_

_“Sure,” The man replied, his voice oily even over the phone, “Meet me in front of Lincoln. We’ll get you calm and cozy.”_

_Reid fought back tears as he drove to the memorial. His badge let him park anywhere and he followed a night time tour group into the monument and then stayed behind to stare up at Lincoln’s imposing form. It was ironic that Reid was slave to a little glass vial that was delivered to him at the feet of the man who declared emancipation. Reid wondered if he would die for his battle as well, and if he would be missed even a fraction of the amount as this man was. He’d had such potential and he was about to squander it with dilauded. He doubted he’d come back from this one. He’d already worked his way out of addiction once, falling back again usually meant a pattern that a person fought for the rest of their lives._

_A scuffle at the side caught his attention and he headed into the shadows. The man pulled out the vial and Reid stared at it hungrily._

_“I… I don’t have any money. I paid all my bills and…”_

_“No money, no vial.”_

_“I’ve got a phone… this watch… um…” Reid emptied his pockets, but the man huffed and turned to walk away._

_“You owe me for the gas I wasted driving here.”_

_“Wait!” Reid cried out frantically, “I’ll do anything! I’m-“_

_Reid was about to tell him he was FBI. He was about to ruin his future by promising a career criminal protection. He was about to compromise everything he believed in, but the man turned and gave him such a greedy leer that his words froze on his lips._

_“Anything?” He asked._

_“An-anything,” Reid replied, sounding less sure this time._

_“C’mere,” The man grunted, and led Reid out of the monument and back to his car. It was parked in some shadows beneath a tree with bushes on one side. It was actually surprisingly private, but the man had never shown Reid his vehicle before and Reid was uneasy, “Climb into the back.”_

_Reid obeyed, hands shaking and stomach twisting. The man climbed in after him, ushering Reid to the darker side of the car._

_“What are you doing?” Reid asked, his voice cracking in fear. He didn’t even have his gun with him. Hell, he didn’t have his_ badge _. He’d left it in his car just in case he got searched._

_“Take off your clothes, pretty boy.”_

XXX

Reid met the man behind the police station, smiling confidently with his eyelids heavy with desire.

“I’m here to collect my door prize,” The man told him, his voice dripping with lust.

“How would you like to collect your winnings?” Reid asked, shifting his hips seductively. He’d discarded his tie and suspenders. His sleaves were rolled up and the top buttons of his shirt undone. His hair he’d carefully mussed to look as if he’d just been ravaged. His lips were swollen from biting them and he knew he was flushed with longing. His cock was achingly hard, held that way with a solid metal ring so he wouldn’t go down even if the Sgt was a shit lay.

The Sgt stepped into the garden bed, his back to a tall bush, and Reid followed him into the shadows. How perfectly this mirrored the time he lost his virginity. He smiled as the man undid his trousers, reaching up to tease one of his own nipples. The rush was in the seduction, not the act. He didn’t care what happened from here on out. It was all about getting a man in a position of authority who he barely knew to drop his trousers and ask for sexual favours. 

“Suck it, bitch,” The man growled, pulling out a half-hard cock and waving it at him.

“Mm,” Reid purred, dropping to his knees.

XXX

_The man had Reid on his face, ass in the air and fingers in his virgin hole. Reid was shaking for an entirely new reason, his whimpers that of fear and regret. The man behind him was panting and eager, his own hands strong as he thrust two fingers into Reid’s body. He spread them and pulled them out slowly, the chill of air on his hidden place making Reid shiver._

_“You’re so damn fine, pretty boy,” The man growled. Reid whimpered. He didn’t like the man calling him by Morgan’s nickname._

_“C-can you call me something else? A friend calls me that and-“_

_“Fine, what do you want me to call you? Baby? Sexy? … Bitch?”_

_Reid shuddered and his cock hardened a bit._

_“Apparently I have a visceral reaction to bitch so… that will work.”_

_“You are one sexy little prize, bitch,” The man laughed, giving Reid’s bottom a light slap, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard.”_

_“G-gentle at first, please. I’ve never done this before.”_

_“Aww, virgin ass? Aren’t I a lucky boy?”_

_The man pushed in slowly, but with unforgiving force, the glide smoother for the slick condom he wore. Reid whimpered in pain, but rather than softening his cock became harder than ever. He was panting by the time the man behind him bottomed out, his balls pressed against Reid’s. Reid flexed around him, eyes wide as his mind tried to process something so big and firm lodged inside his rectum. He whined and pushed back without meaning to and the man behind him gasped._

_“Oh, yeah. Like it now you’ve got it, don’t you, bitch? Mm, yeah.”_

_The man began to move, thrusting into Reid hard enough to shove the top of his head against the door handle. Reid scrambled to protect his cranium and pushed back in the process. The man behind him went wild, grasping Reid’s hips tightly and fucking him fast. He was gasping and wheezing as though he couldn’t catch his breath, as if Reid were the addiction rather than the addict come to claim his dependency. His cock brushed against the gland in Reid’s body that aided in sperm production and sent fissions of pleasure down to the tip of Reid’s aching prick._

XXX

Reid worked him hard with one hand, nuzzling his balls and breathing in the scent of sweat and masculinity. He slid a flavoured condom onto his dick once he was hard enough. He slid down right away after, suckling and humming in appreciation. He pulled off with an audible pop.

“Mm, cherry,” Reid smirked up at him.

“Fuck,” The man grunted.

“Fast or slow?” Reid asked, cupping his balls and rolling them through his long fingers.

“Fast,” He panted, “Make me come hard Door Prize.”

 “Your wish is my command,” Reid growled, then swallowed him down and worked his throat around the head of his hard shaft.

The man swore and his hips began to move, fucking Reid’s face with wild abandon. Reid relaxed his throat and made sure to push him back enough to catch a breath every once and again. Tears ran down his cheeks, but they were from the man’s enthusiasm rather than emotion… not like his first time.

XXX

_Reid sobbed against the seat, his head smacking into his arm with each thrust, the arm stopping him from being injured against the door. He’d have bruises all over his left arm come morning, but it was what his right arm was doing that was making him weep. He was frantically tugging on his cock as the man behind him took him fast and hard. He knew the man would come soon, but Reid was so aroused he couldn’t bare to be left unfinished and he doubted he’d get a kind touch from him. Instead he let himself spill across the back of the car, a fleeting realization that he was leaving DNA evidence behind making fear flush through him along with an intense feeling of satisfaction mixed with pride. His orgasm had triggered that of the man behind him and he was moaning as if in pain as he filled the condom. He pulled back and tugged his pants partway up, kicking he door behind him open to step out. He dropped the condom on the ground and finished dressing while panting in the moonlight._

_Reid tugged his own clothes back up, wiping at the mess he’d made on the seat while shame coloured his cheeks. His emotions were a jumbled mess. He’d effectively prostituted himself for drugs, and yet he felt powerful and attractive. He’d just come from what amounted to coerced sex, losing his virginity to a drug dealer rather than Maeve… but Maeve was dead and gone from him forever. He had no reason to save it for her. He had no reason to save any part of his body for anything or anyone now._

_Reid climbed out of the car and forced his eyes to meet those of his dealer. The man grinned at him._

_“You’re a fantastic fuck, pre- I mean, bitch. Here. Have two.”_

_Reid’s hand came up, but hesitated upon taking the vials from him. His hand wasn’t shaking anymore. He felt_ good _. He felt… fulfilled._

_“Actually…” Reid grinned, “I think I got what I wanted. Keep them. Thanks.”_

_“Seriously?” The guy looked surprised, “If my dick stops drug cravings maybe I better keep it in my pants!”_

_“You kidding?” Reid patted his cheek fondly, “It’s too good for that.”_

_The man’s eyebrows rose, his eyes lit up, and Reid could see his ego swell up a few millilitres. He puffed out his chest and gave Reid a cheery grin as if he had just made his day. Reid felt like he had, in fact he felt like he’d given the man a gift and, while the bastard certainly wasn’t deserving of it, that gave him yet another sense of accomplishement._

_“Take care of yourself,” Reid waved at him and headed for his own car, detouring to glance into Lincoln’s Memorial one last time and give the famed man a wave, “You know what? I think I’m going to be free after all.”_

XXX

Sgt. Valez came with a grunt, his hands fisting Reid’s hair hard enough to make him whimper in pain. He pulled back and Reid took a moment to pant for air until the spots cleared from his vision. Then he pushed himself to his feet, adjusting his erection in his trousers.

“You want a hand with that?” The man asked, eying Reid up.

“Sure,” Reid replied eagerly, leaning against the wall of the police station.

Valez leaned in and grasped Reid’s cock the moment the young man had his trousers undone, “The fuck? What is that, a cock ring?”

“Yeah,” Reid breathed, “I’ll take it off in a sec just… yeah, like that. Mmm.”

Valez moved his hand firmly, stroking Reid from base to tip with sure hands. Reid could spot a man who enjoyed men from a mile away, and he hadn’t been wrong about this one. He was clearly experienced in touching cock from the opposite direction and was working Reid’s head like a wizard. Reid reached down and eased one ball through the metal ring, hissing at the nearly-pain sensation. Then the next followed. The instant they were free of their binding they began to draw up into his body, tightening against him as they eagerly rushed towards spilling their burden.

Reid pressed a hand over his mouth as he shook with relief, his cock spilling across his dress shirt, trousers, and the sergeant’s hand. Reid smothered the sounds of his release, his legs shaking as his tense body poured out a month worth of pent up ardour.

“Holy shit!” Valez hissed, “You should be in pornos! That was a fucking money shot!”

“Mm,” Reid swallowed a few times until his voice was assured, “It’s been a while.”

“Really? I thought this was… like… your thing, you know?”

Reid laughed, “It is, which means I go without until the next big strong at-least-somewhat-gay sergeant comes along.”

“From what I’ve heard you go for more than just sergeants,” The man replied, his tone one of curiousity as he wiped his hands off on the bushes nearby, “You clean?”

“Yeah,” Reid replied, “I get myself checked regularly and I always use a condom.”

“So… about your…”

“I don’t kiss and tell, handsome,” Reid replied, doing up his trousers and then wiping up as much of the mess as possible with some tissues from his back pocket, “The rumours you hear are spread _very_ carefully. Hope to see you again… preferably under better circumstances.”

Reid headed for the cab he’d called some time ago, glad that he’d told him to wait with the meter running if Reid wasn’t out immediately. He took in Reid’s dishevelled state but didn’t say anything. Reid loaded the box of maps he’d left on the curb into the car and slipped inside with a cheery smile.

“The Hilton on 3rd, please.”

“I don’t pick up prostitutes.”

“Good thing I’m just a slut then, isn’t it?”

The man didn’t reply, he just pulled out and drove Reid to his destination in silence.

Outside of the hotel a man sat in his truck watching Reid walk towards the hotel with a spring in his step. He was singing softly along with the radio as he stared after him, tapping his hand against the outside of the door where it hung from within. 

_“Every breath you take / Every move you make / Every bond you break / Every step you take / I’ll be watching you...”  
_


	2. Chapter 2

The second time was even better than the first. He was at a bar after a case and everyone was celebrating. He as usual drank very little, but most of his coworkers had a good buzz going on. It had been a week since his adventure and he was curious about how to pick up a guy. The problem was, he didn’t really know how to go about it. He’d known he was bisexual, but he’d barely dated socially acceptable women let alone men. So he watched the women interact and tried to figure out how he could approach a man. It wasn’t exactly hard to figure out who was bisexual, but there wasn’t a single gay man in the bar. Reid figured he’d probably have better luck at a gay bar, but he hadn’t been about to suggest they go to one with his coworkers in tow.

Finally he got up the nerve to approach a decently attractive man who was clearly bisexual or pansexual and imitated what he’d seen the women do. He paused beside him, bouncing a bit on his toes, twirled his hair around his finger, and smiled while biting at his bottom lip. The man glanced at him, gave him a double take, went bright red, and practically fled the area. He knocked over his drink as he did so and Reid scrambled to pick it up while feeling like a fool.

He walked away and tried to regroup, but it seemed like too daunting a task. Instead he went into the bathroom, wondering if public masturbation would give him the same thrill. When he walked in he heard someone clear their throat in the stall beside his. He didn’t think much of it, just waited while staring into the bowl in the hopes that the person would leave. Whoever it was cleared their throat again. Reid thought he might be trying to get his attention.

“Um… hi,” Reid tried softly, figuring he’d already been embarrassed that night so it was no loss.

“Hi, handsome,” The man purred.

Blood moved towards Reid’s groin and he swallowed hard.

“Want to do something crazy?” Reid whispered back.

“I thought you’d never ask,” The man replied, leaving his stall and tugging on Reid’s. Reid flipped the latch and he came in.

The man was tall, dark haired, and a bit heavy around the middle, but Reid wasn’t the least bit interested in physical characteristics. He nervously put his hands on the man’s shoulder and found himself being pressed against the wall of the stall. There he was thoroughly kissed, the man’s salt and pepper beard teasing his jaw. Reid whined low in his throat and the man pressed their groins together, his leg pushing between Reid’s spread legs, and began to rub their hips together. Reid was gone in an instant, kissing back hungrily and grabbing the man’s ass. He was wild for Reid and the younger man felt high from the desire. They didn’t even get their pants off, but it was enough to feel firm hands touching him. The man he was with grunted as he came in his pants and after a moment of rubbing just to enjoy it he leaned back and rubbed the crotch of Reid’s pants until he came with a shuddering breath.

He leaned against the wall as the guy leered at him, catching a few more kisses and giggling as the beard teased his neck when he went in to lick Reid’s ear.

“What are you, eighteen? You’re lucky I was watching you botch up that flirting. Anyone else would have thought you were a whore, but I know a virgin when I see one. Be careful, huh sweetheart?”

“I’m… not… well…” Reid blushed.

“Sure you aren’t,” He chuckled, “Listen, public bathrooms are fun and all but you don’t want your cherry popped here. Call me. I’ll make it sweet for you.”

The guy gave his ass a pinch and left after stuffing his number in Reid’s pocket. Reid waved at him idly and the guy left with a saucy wink. Reid didn’t bother to try and correct him and he never called him. Instead, Reid rode the rush for a few more weeks until another opportunity presented itself for more, but when it did he was shocked to find himself in the arms of an officer after a case.

It all started with a detective coming up to Hotch with a big grin on his face and shaking his hand. Reid had been particularly on point and he knew it, so he wasn’t surprised to overhear the man complimenting Reid.

“You’ve got quite the prize in him,” He asked, “Where do you even find a genius like that?”

“Agent Rossi likes to joke that they left him on the doorstep of the FBI in a basket as a baby,” Hotch chuckled.

“Well, if you ever decide to lend him out I’d love to borrow him,” The man replied.

“I appreciate the compliment to my agent, but this is more of a group effort. We work collaboratively.”

“Yeah, but what a… okay, look,” The man sighed, “I’m actually trying to figure out how to ask you more about him without being a prick about it, but I’m not very good at this. I’d like to take him to the barn dance. Think he’d be up for it?”

“Probably no-“

“Yes,” Reid spoke quickly, hopping to his feet, “Yeah, I’d love to go.”

“Great,” The detective grinned, “We can leave from here unless you’d like to change?”

“No, I’m good, let’s go.”

Two hours later found them fucking fast and hard on a blanket in a field just far enough from the barn and the party within to keep things private. The heavy detective was soft and warm, and Reid ran his hands over his smooth wide hips and moaned in bliss as he lay on his back beneath him. The man came first and then fumbled for Reid’s cock, stroking him until he saw stars while fucking him through his climax. Reid was impressed that he’d kept going after ejaculating and told him so, making the man blush and stammer in embarrassment.

“I’m- ah- usually not so… quick…”

“I don’t care how quick you are,” Reid laughed, “I was a bit _fast_ myself.”

The man flushed horribly and stammered a bit in embarrassment at Reid’s crass humour. The man pulled away indignantly and hurried to dress, pushing Reid’s clothes at him.

“Did I say something wrong?” Reid asked.

“I’m not that sort of guy,” He snapped, glaring at Reid accusingly, “I don’t usually fuck on the first date.”

“I’m… I didn’t mean… I thought…” Reid stammered.

“Look, I thought you were different,” He stated, standing up and practically pulling the blanket out from under Reid as he staggered into his pants.

“Different than what?”

“Than some… city boy with his dick the first thing on his mind!”

“That isn’t fair!” Reid’s voice cracked, “And may I remind you that you weren’t complaining until _after_ you got your dick wet!”

“Watch your foul mouth!” The man snapped, turning and heading for his truck. Reid hurried after him only to find the man had left him behind.

Humiliated, Reid called Morgan for a ride and was picked up in the SUV, climbing in and sitting there sullenly as the dark man drove them back to the hotel.

“You want to talk about it?” Morgan asked.

“Not really,” Reid replied, “I think I figured out what I did wrong.”

“It wasn’t you, pretty boy,” Morgan sighed, giving Reid’s shoulder a squeeze, “Guys like that, they just want one thing, you know?”

Reid frowned, but didn’t correct Morgan. He was beginning to realize that he had to find a way to express to the men exactly what he wanted from them. Reid stuck his hands in his jacket pocket and felt something there, pulling it out to see what it was. It was the door prize ticket from the barn dance.

“Huh,” Reid frowned, “I wonder if I won?”

“Won?” Morgan asked.

“They were giving out a few door prizes at the dance. Most of them were pretty lame, but one of them was a microscope. I’ve never invested in one so I thought it would be nice to own one. Maybe look at some dirt samples under them or something. I mean, for fun, you know? I’ve got little practical use for them.”

“Hm,” Morgan replied, not really listening.

“He told Hotch I was quite the prize,” Reid mused.

“Forget him,” Morgan snapped, “He’s a bastard and he doesn’t deserve you.”

“Yeah, I know,” Reid replied softly.

“You’ll find someone better than him.”

“Yeah.”

“Wish I’d known that you liked guys, too. We should hit up a gay bar or something! I could be your wingman.”

“Nah,” Reid laughed, “One look at you and it would all be over.”

“Oh, you fancy me, pretty boy?” Morgan teased.

“You’re my best friend, Morgan!” Reid laughed.

Morgan shook his head in amusement, “You and Garcia are going to give me an ego.”

“You mean another one?” Reid mocked, “You’re going to need a _shelf_ for them all!”

“Oh, he’s got jokes!” Morgan laughed.

When Reid got home he contacted a printing agency about getting cards printed. On the front of the cards, which were the size of a business card, it stated DOOR PRIZE in bold letters and the card itself was red and had an image like a fair ticket in the background as a border. On the back was his list of rules.

  1. _Shhh, this is a secret!_
  2. _Go somewhere private to win your ‘prize’._
  3. _Protection must be worn and no blood drawn/pictures._
  4. _I don’t kiss and tell, so you don’t either._          <http://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/free-door-prize-38500.jpg>



Reid practiced slipping them into desks of various shapes and people’s pockets, pulling them out before his co-workers found them. It became a bit of a thrill for a while and he fed off of it until he got bored. Then he tried it out on an officer for the first time. He was sure the man was gay and his profile indicated comfort with casual sex, so he wasn’t worried about that, but he was nervous as to how he’d react. He might just go tell Hotch that his agent was sexually harassing him.

Reid waited for the man to find the ‘ticket’ and then followed him when he left for the copy room. Reid followed and the man shut the door behind them, giving Reid a curious look.

“What is this, some sort of sting? I’m a good cop!”

“No money,” Reid put up a hand, “So it’s not prostitution. Nothing illegal unless you feel harassed, and if you do that wasn’t my intention. My goal here is sex, plain and simple, but without pressure. I have condoms and-“

“Easy,” The man stepped forward and rubbed Reid’s arm, “You ever done this before, sweetheart?”

“Ah, not like this, no,” Reid replied, “My job doesn’t allow time to date, you know?”

“Yeah, boy do I ever,” The officer smiled softly, “Look, this isn’t private enough for this, can I meet you somewhere?”

“Yeah, sure,” Reid grinned, “Where and when?”

“You’re leaving when?”

“Three hours.”

“OK. I’ll make a coffee run. Meet me at the coffee shop on the corner. I’ve had a few flings there before and it’s no big thing.”

“Great,” Reid nodded, “I’ll make an excuse and go.”

In the end Reid just left. They were done the case so their time was their own. He met the officer in the shop; he placed an order for the night crew and then pulled Reid into the bathroom before he could finish admiring the scones.

“We have to hurry, you okay with that?” He asked as he undid his trousers.

“More than,” Reid replied, pulling his pants down and opening a bottle of lube, “Just let me stretch myself quickly.”

Reid bent over and gripped the support bar with one hand, working his hole open with two slicked fingers while the cop slipped on the condom he’d handed him. The guy was already breathing heavy when Reid wiped his hands off on some toilet paper and re-gripped the bar, pressing his ass out eagerly. He was hard and aching for the man behind him. The officer pushed in slowly and then took up a fast pace once he found that Reid wasn’t whimpering or hissing in pain. He was kind enough to reach around for him and Reid bit his lip to silence the sounds of pleasure that wanted to fall from his lips. The man worked him fast and hard, and Reid came long before he was through. He opened his eyes in time to see his spunk splash into the toilet. The man had actually _aimed_ him!

“Oh, you’re good,” Reid breathed.

“Now who’s won a prize, huh?”

“Me,” Reid panted, “Fuck! Yeah, harder!”

The man gripped his ass in both hands, squeezing it painfully and Reid bit his own arm to stop from shouting as his prostate was rubbed agonizingly. The man stilled as he came and then pulled out with a heavy breath. Reid shivered as that familiar glow of satisfaction swam into his brain.

“Oh, that’s it,” Reid sighed happily.

“You’re something,” The man chuckled, “Come on. Clean up and I’ll drive you back.”

They returned together, laughing and joking while Reid helped him carry the donuts and coffee. Hotch gave him a surprised look but didn’t ask where he’d been when he saw what he was carrying. No one suspected, and if he were lucky they wouldn’t ever know.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid stuck to police after that, knowing he’d have a regular dose and he wouldn’t have to worry about trying to pick someone up at a bar. He looked up fetishes and joined over a dozen sites, quickly discovering that _everything_ interested him. He suspected it was because he hadn’t tried any of it yet and was naturally curious and that he’d have to change his cards once he knew what his hard stops were. He had suspected an interest in pain from the door since he’d always had a high tolerance, but he honestly didn’t know how he’d react. Reid worried that he wouldn’t be able to try the riskier stuff until he had someone he could trust.

Which was why Reid was so excited when he ran across a union rep for the AFL-CIO just as they were leaving Wisconsin at the end of a case. Reid got himself an absolutely filthy idea and asked for more information on the union. Unfortunately, this was where his team started to notice his behavioural change due to how distracted he was in his new pursuits and Hotch pulled him aside before he could go home.

“Is something wrong?” Hotch worried, arms folded as he gave Reid his best attempt at a concerned look. He’d not intervened when Reid was struggling with his addiction, so Reid was surprised that he stepped up now.

“I’m fine,” Reid replied, “Some research is distracting me is all.”

“Okay,” Hotch nodded, “You’ve been… cheerful lately.”

“Aren’t I always?” Reid frowned.

“Not since…” Hotch was silent a moment.

“Oh,” Reid’s face fell, “I just… I’m trying to…”

“It’s fine,” Hotch squeezed his shoulder gently; “You’re allowed to be happy again after someone passes away, Spencer.”

“Am I?” Reid worried, “I feel like I’m finally living my life. I feel _alive_. What does that say about my relationship with Prentiss?”

“Well, I can’t give you a definite answer, but my thought is that you’re taking her death as a reminder that life is short. Whatever you’re doing to find peace and happiness in all this, I suggest you keep it up,” Hotch smiled, “You’re glowing.”

XXX

“Oh, gods, I’m sorry,” Reid stammered, catching the man’s arm as he nearly pitched to the ground.

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going!” He snapped.

“I’m really, really sorry,” Reid flushed, picking up the apples that had toppled to the floor.

“Their bruised now,” He snapped pulling his basket away when Reid tried to deposit them back in.

“Gee, lucky apples,” Reid spat out, and then felt dizzy as all the blood in his body tried to decide whether to settle in his head or groin. He ended up sputtering and giving the man in front of him an absolutely horrified look. Then he dropped the apples and simply fled while the man laughed uproariously behind him.

Reid got out to the parking lot and groaned in humiliation, leaning against a street lamp and rubbing at his eyes as he tried to figure out how he could have gone so wrong. He was supposed to be _seducing_ the man, but despite having had sex with- Reid did a quick calculation- twelve different men, he was still completely awkward and easily humiliated.

Reid decided there was no way he would try the same guy again, but the only other gay union reps for the AFL-CIO weren’t likely to be into BDSM. Reid was going to have to let that fantasy go for the time being.

Instead, Reid stalked the next union rep and slipped him his card with a slight blush while they road the subway together. He let him read it and then gave him a few shy glances. He gave Reid an eager grin and it led to a hand job in an alley behind some dumpsters. There Reid pitched him his idea and the man jumped on board quite eagerly. A week later he started getting information from the rep in the mail, and a week after that he started sending info back.

One suggestion the rep had was for Reid to have someone create a website for him that the rep could casually slip into conversation or direct some of his gay officers to. Since Reid didn’t want to involve Garcia or Kevin, he went private and hired someone to make him his website. He then had to go get boudoir photos done- all carefully lacking a picture of his face and with any moles edited out. Oddly enough, it was the website creator who critiqued Reid’s body more than the photographer.

“You’re making some sort of sex hookup site, right?” She asked, completely straightforward with Reid.

“Well, yeah,” Reid nodded, “But _not_ prostitution. No money is exchanged.”

“Whatever,” She waved a hand dismissively, “I don’t want or need to know. The thing is, these look like a schoolboy trying to be sexy. How about some tattoos or piercings?”

“I don’t want my coworkers to recognize me if they stumble across it,” Reid shrugged.

“Do they see you shirtless often?” She asked.

“Well… no…”

“So…” She turned to the computer and the room fell silent as she worked. When she turned the monitor back around he stared at the altered pictures of his torso. Both nipples were pierced in one and on another was a very generic tattoo right above his ass, “There. Better.”

“Umm… I don’t look like that. Isn’t that false advertising?”

“Honey, if you need to advertise we already have a problem.”

Reid blushed, “Okay, but… can we hold off on that? I’m not so sure about… some things.”

Reid hurried out and went straight for a tattoo and piercings parlour, swallowing down his reservations. It took him over an hour to choose a tattoo, and when he did the man laughed at him for it. Reid decided it was the only thing he’d be able to live with and that most of the men he took to bed wouldn’t actually know what it meant.

Then Reid stretched out on the table and hissed at the first burn of the needle. He wasn’t surprised to find himself getting hard, but he _was_ surprised at just how painful the tattoo was. He kept waiting for his arousal to ebb, but he was soon biting his hand to stop himself from moaning out loud.

“You can whine if you want,” The artist told him,

“C-can we break or… something. I need the bathroom.”

“Sure,” The guy wiped gently and then tapped his hip, “Up you get.”

Reid carefully pulled himself upright, but there was no hiding his reason. The artist froze, stared in surprise, and shook his head in shock.

“I get my fair share of masochists in here, but _that’s_ a bit far.”

“I’m _really_ sorry,” Reid flushed, then fled for the bathroom.

“Don’t make a mess!” The man shouted after him, “And don’t peak at your tat! It’s not done!”

Reid didn’t masturbate, though it was tempting. He was just too embarrassed. Instead he adjusted himself, took a few steadying breaths, washed his hands just to be polite, and returned to the table with his face bright red. The artist continued and Reid did his best not to sound as if they were having sex, but he knew he was panting a bit and that a few soft moans made it out. Finally the tattoo was done and Reid was allowed to stand. He glanced at it briefly in the mirror, too humiliated by his reaction to want to stay, paid the artist, and hurried onto the street.

Reid took a moment to calm down and then headed to the next parlour over. There he quickly asked for piercing, made as little eye contact as possible, and whimpered miserably as they pierced both nipples. It bled horribly and he was achingly hard again. There was no doubt he was a masochist at this point. Luckily for Reid, he was also in the company of a like minded individual who was kind enough to spend some time stroking his dick afterwards. Reid returned the favour with his mouth and left satisfied in more ways than one. He turned in a picture of his tattoo to his web designer a few days later.

<https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/76/5b/de/765bdeb7138f8d3cb7ce2d777dd9b519.jpg>

XXX

It took some time, but eventually Reid was rolling in attention. He didn’t lack for a case that ended in at least one man spending the night with him. He even managed to get two to bed him at one point, fulfilling a particular fantasy of his. Sadly, it hadn’t been as satisfying as he’d expected it to be but he got a letter a few months later telling him about their newly budding relationship. Apparently neither had known the other was gay and Reid had been their icebreaker.

Reid was fairly confident at this point. He still blushed, but it was more in anticipation than fear or anxiety. He was also madly in love with sex. He’d gone from taking courses at online universities to taking pole dancing classes at a local gym. He then took salsa just to round out his knowledge, which led to ballroom dancing since he’d always thought that was something he should know. Reid was awful at first, but eventually he developed something close to a rhythm, and what he lacked in athleticism he made up for with gyrating hips and covetous glances.

Reid was running high, completely in love with lust. He kept swearing he’d get back to his proper education and read more than five books a day again, but instead he found himself looking up more classes. He’d flopped out of pole dancing completely, but that didn’t stop him from taking tango lessons. Then he took tantric sex seminars and obsessively visited a sex therapist just to talk to her until she tossed him out while under the firm belief he was a chronic liar.

Reid was in the middle of a case when he received a strange call from Janet, his web designer, who had promised to keep an eye on the site for him since he wasn’t the best with electronics. She was the one who took the messages off his site and sent them to his personal e-mail, carefully coding them so they’d appear as if they were spam without going into his spam file. She had yet to do more than that for him, but out of the blue she gave him a ring. Reid did a double take when her number came up and then excused him from the brainstorming session.

“I’m at work, is it urgent?”

“Listen, you seem like a sweet… if freaky… kid-“

“Who does very important work when I’m not being… that. What’s wrong?”

“I just sent a message to your e-mail from a guy I don’t think you should respond to.”

“Uh-huh,” Reid replied, “Go on.”

“He’s sort of… he has an odd request.”

Reid got odd requests all the time, most of which he ignored. He didn’t have time to chase people who weren’t close to his target career group. Most of the people who contacted him were outside his area, and the few nutcases Janet blocked without bothering to check with him first. That she would bother him at work about someone was alarming.

“What’s the officer’s name?” Reid asked. They had codes set up with the union reps that would allow them to ID the officers by their user names.

“That’s the weird part,” She replied, “The union rep has him listed as ‘anonymous’, but he’s definitely in contact via a rep. His user name is Chest Daddy. Someone you know?”

Reid frowned, “Maybe. What’s he want?”

“To send you money.”

“Sorry?”

“He wants to send you money and he wants you to send him explicit pictures in return. No sex. He’s very specific about that. He wants you to buy yourself things and wear them for him. He specifies he wants your face in the pictures, that’s what creeped me out.”

“Okay thanks. Gotta go.”

Reid hung up and hurried back to the case, but he was shifting the information around in his head the entire time. When he got home he saw that Janet hadn’t forwarded him the e-mail after all so he dismissed it, deciding that with how well she read him he could take some advice from her on someone else.  


	4. Chapter 4

“That’s the third person to come up to me and tell me Reid’s quite the ‘door prize’,” Hotch whispered to Rossi.

“Kids and their slang these days,” Rossi snickered.

“What does that even mean?” Hotch laughed.

Rossi shook his head, “No idea. Hey, Reid, what does _door prize_ mean.”

Reid glanced up from the files he was packing up, “A prize awarded by lottery to the holder of a ticket purchased or distributed at a dance, party, or other function.”

“We meant the…” Hotch started and then shook his head in amusement, “Nevermind. I’ll ask Morgan later.”

“Okay,” Reid smiled innocently.

XXX VIOLENCE AND NON-CON WARNING XXX

Reid stretched out on his belly, his bare skin glistening with oil. His current paramour strode over to him, muscled flesh flexing and cock standing straight out in front of him. Reid hummed happily, licking his lips in anticipation. This powerful man had already taken him once and he was already aching for more. The man shoved his face down into the pillow, making Reid giggle at his roughness. He squirmed a bit but didn’t lift his hips. He had found Sgt Powell to be more interested in subduing Reid than actually fucking him. Reid was covered in bruises from being pinned down and he wanted more. He’d hoped the man would give him a slap or two, but Reid had yet to get more than a light spanking out of the men he was with. They were worried about Reid trying to press charges after the fact. That didn’t stop them from cuffing him and taking him fast and hard, but that action was starting to get old fast. Reid needed a change.

“You up for something fun?” Reid asked, squirming when he pinned the younger man’s hips to the bed.

“Sure,” He purred, giving him a painful shove into the bed.

Reid grunted, his back twinging at the forceful move, “How about we try some toys?”

“What kind of toys?” He asked, “You aren’t sticking anything in my ass and I’ve already got a cock ring on.”

Reid knew. The man had dry orgasmed, which was why he was ready to go again so soon.

“My bag’s over there,” Reid pointed, “Let me-“

“Let you _what?”_ He asked, shoving Reid’s face back into the pillow.

 “ _May I_ fetch my toys for you, sergeant?” Reid tried to reply in a sexy tone despite his face full of pillow.

“I guess,” He gave Reid’s ass a light slap and got off his hips.

Reid couldn’t help himself. The moment he felt the hand connect he lifted his hips in longing, but the man had already dismissed him so he was forced to get up and walk across the room to fetch his toys. He pulled out a flogger and a blindfold and slipped both behind his back.

“Okay, here’s the game,” Reid smirked as he walked back, “Pick an arm, and whichever you choose you have to use on me. Whatever is left I get use.”

Reid had phrased that intentionally vague so he could use whatever wasn’t chosen on himself rather than the sergeant, but the man wasn’t up for the game. He grabbed Reid’s elbows and pulled them both forward, frowning angrily.

“You’re not slapping me with anything.”

“Ummm…”

“You’re also not _getting_ beaten. I’m not leaving a mark on you.”

“You already have,” Reid replied, “I’ll have bruises all over my hips, back, and-“

“And none of them will be from a weapon,” He snapped, then grabbed Reid by the hair and threw him face down onto the bed. Reid laughed as he bounced a bit and then gave him a sultry look over his shoulder as he passed him another condom. The man grinned as he rolled it on before dumping more lube onto his shaft, “I’m going to fuck you _so hard_.”

“Promises, promises,” He teased.

Reid gasped and squirmed in excitement, eagerly submitting as the man gripped his hips and pressed into him. Powell fucked him brutally, Reid’s ass resounding off of the man’s body with each firm shove forward. Reid’s eyes rolled in his head and he eagerly pushed back right up until the bastard gripped his arms and pulled them behind his back.

“Don’t mind this, though,” He growled.

Reid found the light blocked and moaned hungrily as Powell gripped the trailing ends of the blindfold, having basically lassoed Reid’s head with his free hand. He held it tightly, craning Reid’s neck at an awkward angle. He gripped his wrists with the other hand and Reid found himself completely immobilized; a few seconds later the man behind him stilled and let out a low groan. Reid smiled. Sergeant Powell had jerked him off last time so Reid was satisfied… at least in one way.

The man pulled free and gave Reid’s ass another slap, “Thanks sexy.”

“Anytime,” Reid winked at him, but as he shifted up he suddenly felt a sudden discomfort, “Um… where’s your bathroom?”

“Sure,” Powell waved to the second door in his bedroom and Reid hurried while clenching his muscles tightly.

Reid just made it to the toilet, shuddering as he felt fluid slide out of him. He’d bled once or twice, but this was shocking and he knew he’d used the enema kit correctly. Reid grabbed some toilet paper to see what the damage was, hoping he’d just had some bad food or used too much lube, but what came out was white rather than clear or…

Reid brought the tissue to his face and sniffed and then boiled over with rage. He flew out of the bathroom, grabbed Powell by the hair, and stuffed the soiled tissue into his mouth when he shouted in pain.

“You fucking _bastard!_ ” Reid raged, “You may have just given me a _disease!_ What the fuck happened to the condom?!”

The man was spitting out the bits of the tissue, choking and fuming. Reid thought Powell was about to throw up when he managed to clear his airway. Then the man flew off of the bed and punched Reid hard enough in his jaw to send him toppling onto the floor. Reid blacked out for a moment, and when he came to hands were around his throat and he was being shaken violently. Powell was screaming at him in outrage, and the click of the handcuffs on his wrists were less than comforting.

“S-stop,” Reid gasped, “We can both walk away-“

“FUCK YOU, you fucking buttslut!” The man raged at him, dragging him towards the closet and stuffing him inside.

Reid tried to kick at the closet door, but something was holding it closed. He panicked, screaming and kicking frantically as fear rolled in his belly. There was no Morgan to kick in the door, no Hotch to slip him a gun, no Prentiss to deflect the bad guy onto her. He was completely on his own and no one would know he was missing for another six hours, and even then they’d have no reason to suspect a cop was behind his disappearance. He’d never be found before the 24-hour mark and a cop could certainly get rid of a body with ease.

After a few minutes of hysteria, Reid took several deep breaths and calmed himself down. Then he leaned against the door and listened. On the other side Powell was having a breakdown of his own, pacing back and forth and swearing in a high pitched voice.

“I don’t want anyone to know about this either,” Reid told him, “Please, just let me go.”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

“What are you going to do?” Reid asked him, “Kill me? This is still reversible. I have secrets. Now you have one, too. If there’s an investigation into my disappearance names will start showing up. Eventually yours will.”

“You keep names?” He asked.

“I record everything, yes,” Reid lied, “User handles, names, badge numbers.”

“You don’t know my badge number,” The guy snorted, “I-“

Reid recited it, then the address and his phone number from memory. There was silence on the other side of the door for a while and then the man unlatched something and pulled the door open. Reid didn’t fight. He doubted he’d do much if he did.

“Get out. _Out!_ ” Powell shouted, pulling Reid out by his arm. The cuffs dug into his wrists painfully as he dragged him through the house. Once they made it to the first floor he cuffed Reid to the banister then hurried back upstairs. He came back with Reid’s clothes and helped him into his underwear and pants.

“If anyone asks I’ll tell them you’re a slut,” He told him, “You gave it up willingly and you’ll _never_ convince anyone otherwise.”

“Technically I didn’t consent to-“ Reid started, but the man paused with his hands on the cuffs and Reid quickly revised his statement, “You’re right. We had sex. We had a fight. We’re both men. Men punch each other. No big deal. No need to talk to anyone about it. Ever.”

“Right. No big deal,” The man replied, unlatching his cuffs, “All consensual. Some rough fun, bit of a disagreement, and then you left. The end.”

“Exactly,” Reid nodded.

He stuffed Reid’s shoes and shirt into his hands, pulled him to the back door, opened it, and shoved him out. Reid listened as the door was locked behind him and giggled a bit manically as the man even pulled the curtains. He hurried into the next yard and ducked behind a bush to eliminate a shot from the house, then he quickly dressed while hoping the owners didn’t listen to their barking dog and look outside.

Reid didn’t head to the hotel after that, though he felt disgusting enough that he wanted to. Instead he had a taxi drive him around until he found a corner with prostitutes on it.

“Wait here, and don’t give me some line about not picking up hookers. We both know it isn’t true, and also that’s not what I’m doing.”

Reid climbed out and hurried to the women waiting there, ignoring their pick up lines.

“I need help hiding a bruise,” Reid told them, “It’s going to be bad tomorrow. Right here on my jaw.”

“You born a male?” One of them asked.

“Yeah.”

“Just don’t shave,” She suggested with a shrug, “Unless you drag.”

“Um… I don’t grow hair that fast,” Reid frowned, “I shaved tonight so…”

“I got some tips, sweetie,” One of the girls told him, “I’ll help you out.”

She gave him some quick instructions and then played him a video on her phone. Reid hurried back to the hotel after buying some makeup from an all night grocery store. He hurried into the shower, scrubbed himself inside and out, and then climbed out and dried off. Reid let himself topple into bed, exhausted beyond belief, setting the clock on the bedside so he would get up with enough time to put the make up on… and slept through it anyway.

Reid woke up to the sound of JJ pounding on the door, shouting at him to hurry up and get out the door. Reid woke up frantic and hurried to the bathroom frantically smearing make up all over his face as he tried to hide the huge red, swollen mark on his jaw. He was still working at it when JJ opened the door to his room, worried at his lack of response. That was when he saw the bruising on his _neck_ and wrists as well. He was smearing make up on his neck when he realized the make up on his _face_ was running. JJ shouted twice before opening the door to the bathroom and then jumping in surprise at the sight of Reid naked and sobbing in front of the mirror.

“Oh, my gosh. Spence,” JJ’s hand flew to her mouth, “What happened?”

Reid glanced at her, glanced at the mirror, looked back, and then fell apart completely. He sank to the floor, sobbing as JJ knelt beside him. She draped a towel over him and then called Hotch on her cell phone. He came over with the entire crew in tow while Reid curled up against the bathtub in misery. Reid was crying so hard he could barely breath and Hotch finally ordered everyone out of the room and sent only Morgan in. The man squatted down in front of Reid and carefully washed the crud off of his face.

“That’s quite the bruise,” Morgan told him softly, “You got a concussion?”

“I think so,” Reid replied, “It would explain me sleeping through my alarm and feeling so sick.”

“Okay. Talking. Talking is good. You want to tell me what’s happening?”

“No,” Reid replied.

“Did you wash up?” Morgan asked softly.

Reid nodded again.

“That’s going to make it hard for them to find evidence to identify him, but you knew that.”

“You don’t have to find him,” Reid replied softly, “I know exactly where he is and who he is.”

“You gonna give me a name?”

“No.”

“Didn’t think so. You need to go to a hospital?”

“I can wait till I get home,” Reid replied, “I just need something for my headache for now.”

“I think you need the hospital, but I make it a rule not to argue with a genius. Let’s get you dressed and head home, but when we get there you _are_ going to the hospital.”

“No argument,” Reid replied softly, “He didn’t use a condom. I’ll need medication and-“

“You were _raped_?” He asked, eyes narrowing.

Reid stilled, “I thought you figured that out already.”

“I was talking about _other_ evidence. I figured you were covering for a _dealer_ , not a _rapist!_ Jesus Christ, Reid!”

Reid pushed Morgan away, nearly tipping him, “Get out.”

“No, wait,” Morgan’s eyes widened in horror, “I didn’t mean… this isn’t your…”

“GET OUT!” Reid shouted angrily.

Morgan left while swearing angrily at himself. Reid fully expected JJ or Prentiss to tag in, but instead it was Rossi who slowly walked through the door. He stepped in, glanced down at Reid, closed the toilet seat, and sat down on it with a heavy sigh. Reid stared down at his feet. He’d wrapped a towel around his waist and had another on his shoulders.

“You want some socks?” Rossi asked.

“Socks?”

“Thought your feet might be cold. I’d offer you clothes, but Morgan and Hotch are searching them for evidence. I figure I could convince them to give up some socks at least.”

“They won’t find anything,” Reid replied, “I got rid of the underwear last night.”

“No fibers? Hair?”

“None,” Reid replied.

“So we know him, too,” Rossi nodded, his face still carefully normal, “It will be someone we’ve had contact with in the last twenty-four hours who we would never suspect if we found evidence of him on you. Would you like me to tell Hotch it was a cop, or will you?”

Reid put his head down on his knees, “I just want to go home.”

Hotch opened the door, “We’ve got some fibers, hairs, and-“

“Toss em,” Rossi stated.

“I beg your pardon?” Hotch snapped.

“Kid’s not pressing charges and he doesn’t want us looking into it.”

“He…!”

“ _Respect_ that,” Rossi replied firmly, standing up and adjusting his jacket, “Give him his clothes. He’s been through enough.”

Hotch nodded and left while Reid stared up at him with wide eyes, “How did you _do_ that?”

“I _trained_ him,” Rossi chuckled, “You think I can’t still get him to do what I want? You’ll understand someday.”

Hotch stepped back in and handed Rossi some folded clothes from Reid’s bag, “If he reconsid-“

“Let’s give him some privacy,” Rossi coaxed Hotch out the door so Reid could dress, but before he left he reached back and gently stroked Reid’s hair, “It’s gonna be okay, kid. In time.”


	5. Chapter 5

Reid meant to go straight- in the sense of stopping his risky behaviour- but once he got the test results back from the hospital proclaiming him disease free it was like a switch was thrown. He was thrown in his head. He was frantic to get laid and he _needed_ it immediately. Instead of following his typical routine he called Shaun, his union rep contact, and practically begged him to come over.

Reid woke up well fucked and sore in all the right places… and _not_ feeling leaky. Reid rolled over and jumped a bit, surprised to find that Shaun was still there. He smiled at Reid fondly and then reached down to pinch his ass.

“You’ve got pretty eyes. I never thought brown eyes could be so pretty.”

“Don’t you mean brown _eye_?” Reid laughed, lifting his hips.

Shaun’s smile melted off, “How long are you going to do this, Spence? It’s been, what? A year?”

“Eighteen months, two weeks, and three days,” Reid replied.

“Isn’t it getting old yet?” Shaun asked, stroking his hand up and down Reid’s spine.

“It was, but I tried giving it up and it didn’t work. Mm, that’s nice.”

“You know what you deserve? Someone to rub your back every day.”

“Yeah,” Reid sighed happily.

Shaun kneeled up and began to rub Reid’s back, straddling his hips so he could really dig into his muscles, “How’s this, baby?”

“Mm, s’nice,” Reid moaned.

“I’ve been thinking of you for the last few months. I missed you,” Shaun whispered as he leaned forward to press kisses to Reid’s neck, “Why did you stop calling me back?”

“I was… mmm… I had a scare.”

“Scare?” Shaun asked, sliding his hands down to grip Reid’s ass.

“Someone slipped it to me without a condom and I freaked out. Luckily I heard back from the doctor yesterday and I’m okay.”

“Shit,” Shaun whispered, sitting up, “What happened? You’re always so careful.”

“Bastard blindfolded me- my idea, so I guess partially my fault- and took it off. I didn’t realize until afterwards. I felt like such an _idiot._ Then to top it off he slugged me.”

“He… he what?” Shaun asked, his voice cracking as he reached out and stroked Reid’s hair.

“Real jerk, right?”

“So this was… two months ago? Three?”

“It was… oh, no. Ohhhh, no,” Reid shifted until Shaun was forced to get off of him so he could face him, “I don’t want you going after him.”

“Why the fuck not?!” Shaun snapped.

“Because it’s not going to _solve_ anything.”

“Me ending his career won’t solve anything.”

Reid drew up on his knees and slid his hands into Shaun’s hair, staring down into his eyes as he straddled his hips, “Listen to me carefully, Shaun. I’ve slept with over two hundred and twelve men. Amongst them were powerful men. I never name names, but let’s just use the generic term of ‘politicians’. If you cause shit with my little ‘problem’ then you’ll be opening up a can of worms for people who could _end_ my career… _and yours_.”

XXX

Reid walked into work with a spring in his step and settled into his desk, pulling out his crossword puzzle. A couple of minutes passed and he set it aside to pick up a book. He was halfway through when Hotch came in and gave him a nod. Morgan came over and ruffled his hair. They’d had an awkward day, but Reid had forgiven him quickly. It helped that Rossi was protecting him from the prodding of his co-workers and that Reid had recovered fairly well from his ordeal.

JJ walked quickly into the office with a tense look on her face and flagged Hotch down. They headed into his office and remained there for nearly an hour. When he stepped out Hotch motioned Reid into his office.

“We have a problem, Spencer,” Hotch told him, motioning for Reid to sit.

“Spencer and not Reid?” Reid sat down, “What’s wrong?”

“I need to know who attacked you in .”

“No.”

“Then I have to rule you out as a suspect in a murder before we accept this case. Where were you this past weekend?”

“Wha-I-this-“

“Reid, answer the question.”

“Reid now?” Reid shook his head, “I saw my doctor on Friday, but I’m guessing you’re not investigating a murder on Friday since you saw me then as well.”

“Where were you on Saturday?”

“Home,” Reid replied.

“All day?”

“Yes.”

“Was anyone with you?”

“No.”

“What about Sunday?”

“Home alone for part of it, then I went grocery shopping around noon.”

“What store?”

Reid gave him the details of everything except for the fact he’d had a lover in his bed before asking the details of the crime. Hotch gave him a steady stare for a few minutes and then let out a heavy sigh.

“Sergeant Powell, the lead on the case we worked in Georgia, was murdered Saturday morning. Were you involved?”

“I can definitely deny it,” Reid stated with wide eyes.

“Was he your assailant?”

“I can neither confirm nor deny that.”

“How did you know him?”

“As the lead on our case.”

“How did you know him _personally_?”

“I didn’t know him outside of work.”

“Are you willing to testify-“

“Are you seriously interrogating me here? Because I want my FBIAA rep present.”

“Reid, this isn’t-“

“Then what is this?” Reid asked, “If I’d wanted him arrested he could have been. Easily. Do you think I’d go for revenge? You’re a _profiler_ , Hotch. Profile me.”

“I have,” Hotch told him, “And you’re keeping secrets. I have to admit I might be too close to you to truly be objective.”

Reid sat back in the seat, the tension draining out of his body as a slow smile spread across his face. He could feel his face warm and his eyelids become heavy. JJ gave him an alarmed look but Hotch just tilted his head curiously. Reid felt deeply sated, as if he’d just had a very long, thorough buggering.

_And isn’t this part of the fix? The lies? The fact I’m tricking a room full of profilers? You’re almost caught and it feels GOOD._

“Well,” Reid replied softly, “You finally got something right.”


	6. Chapter 6

Hotch and JJ exchanged alarmed looks, and JJ leaned forward to put her hand on Reid’s wrist.

“Spence, you’re scaring us,” She told him softly.

Reid pulled away, sighing in frustration, “I’m finally _living_ , Jayje. Half the fun is keeping it from a room full of profilers. You’re going to have to figure this out on your own.”

“Are you kidding?” JJ asked with wide eyes, “Spence a man is _dead_!”

“I’m not talking about that. I was here. I didn’t lay a hand on him.”

“Prove it,” Hotch stated firmly.

“I believe that’s up to a court of law to prove,” Reid replied, folding his arms sullenly.

“You’re acting like a child!” Hotch snapped.

“Not really,” Reid snorted, “Are we done here?”

“No, we’re not,” Hotch replied with narrowed eyes, “Since his murder was so gruesome _and resembled a prior case_ , we’re being called in to work it.”

Reid frowned and lead forward in interest, “Resembled which prior case?”

“Frank Breitkopf.”

Reid’s eyes widened in horror, “You can’t _possibly_ think me capable of that level of violence.”

“I have no idea,” Hotch told him, “Like I said, you’ve been keeping secrets and I’m concerned that we’re too close to you to make an accurate profile. There are _reasons_ we don’t profile our own team members. I’ve asked Garcia to search things out on the internet, but I doubt you’ve got anything there…”

Reid was an expert poker player. He had no tell. He sat there and listened to Hotch explain the depth of their investigation into him. It was only just beginning, but he was working up to a more complete profile. JJ had given the keys to Reid’s place to Morgan and he was going through his apartment while they spoke. Reid smiled at that.

“You haven’t got a warrant. You’ll destroy your own investigation,” Reid shook his head, “You don’t really think I did this or you wouldn’t have done that. Thanks, Hotch.”

Hotch glanced aside at JJ who reached for Reid’s hand again. This time he let her take it, “Spence, we _will_ turn you in to Strauss if we find any sign of drug use in your home.”

Reid thought for a moment, “I don’t think there’s any left so we should be fine. Morgan _will_ get a few surprises, though. I wonder if he’ll tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Hotch asked.

“What he _does_ find,” Reid smirked, “It would be weird if he kept it from you, but I don’t think he’ll tell you. You should search the place yourself. Otherwise this is just going to spread discord through our group.”

“And you don’t want that?” Hotch asked.

“If I did, I’d have involved someone else in our group ages ago.”

“How long has this been going on?” JJ asked in shock.

Reid considered her question, “I suppose I can tell you. It doesn’t make much of a difference to your investigation. Eighteen months, two weeks, five days.”

Hotch flipped his phone open, “Morgan, it’s Hotch. Look for information on a trigger event. It would have occurred eighteen months, two weeks, and five days ago. He’s also trying to bleed dissention into the group by telling us you’ll keep some secrets from him, so be on your guard. He may have already laid false trails.”

Reid gave Hotch an insulted look, “I did _not_ do either of those things.”

“Uh-huh. Yes. Okay,” Hotch hung up the phone, “He found your false lead already.”

Reid let out a short laugh, “What was it?”

“Excuse me?”

“The false lead, what has he decided is a false lead?”

“He found a large box full off condoms and lubricant. Really, Reid? No one buys that stuff in bulk. Not even prostitutes.”

Hotch shook his head as he walked away from Reid, who waited until Hotch and JJ had left the room to start laughing silently to himself. Reid rarely ever masturbated between ‘fixes’, so he didn’t have any obvious sex toys or porn. The box was probably quite the out of place shock. The only kinky sex toy he’d bought had been left at Powell’s house when they’d had their fight. Reid was sure he’d gotten rid of them, and that if there were any fluids there they’d be degraded, either intentionally with cleaning products or due to age. It was unlikely that evidence of his presence in the house remained after three months absence.

The only clues in his home were his journals, three of which were filled with details of his sexual adventures, all written out in shorthand with user names rather than real ones. They _might_ get somewhere with them… if they noticed that those three journals were different from the rest of his journals and began researching from them.

XXX

Reid walked back into the police station with a sympathetic look on his face and shook the hands of Sergeant Powell’s co-workers while giving them his condolences. He didn’t miss the man, but he highly doubted that the man’s death was related to their tryst. None of his other lovers were dead, the only person who could have even _attempted_ to figure out what had happened was Shaun since he had originally hooked them up, and the likelihood of someone getting revenge for Reid by imitating Frank’s signature was just ridiculous. If Powell had done something to hurt Gideon then perhaps it would make sense, but no one would have a reason to imitate _Frank_ for Reid. If anything they’d be imitating Tobias Hankel.

Reid took up position in the offices they were assigned to begin doing research. He would be working closely with Garcia- who wasn’t acting any differently towards him- to write up a geographic profile as she searched out other murders in the area. They were looking for a copycat so far, so it was essential that they isolate his method of travel to figure out which road he’d chosen to kill on. Reid was in the process of mapping out all the major highways on a map when Garcia called him up with the news that she’d found _nothing_ even approaching the kind of brutality that Frank had employed anywhere in the US in the past year.

“Go back further,” Reid replied, “There may be bodies that haven’t been found.”

“Oh, I’ve found some bodies, all right,” She replied cryptically.

“I know,” Reid replied, “But focus on the task at hand. We have to find bodies similar to Frank’s level of mutilation. Ok, Garcia? … Garcia?”

Reid turned around to see Hotch standing in the doorway with his phone to his ear. His eyes were storming. Reid glanced down at the phone on the table to see that the call had ended, and when he looked up again he hung up the phone and crossed to Reid with a sharp staccato of shoes on the floor. He grabbed Reid by his arm, spun him around, slammed him into the wall, and untucked his shirt. Reid didn’t struggle. Not even when Hotch pulled his trousers hard enough to peer down the back of his pants.

“Well hello, _Door Prize,”_ Hotch snarled angrily.


	7. Chapter 7

Reid smiled. He couldn’t help it. He was so _proud_ of them! He’d done his damndest to make sure they hadn’t found out and they’d unravelled him in less than two years! He’d have clapped if he hadn’t been pinned to the wall.

“You’re hurting my arm,” Reid told Hotch.

“According to what Garcia tells me, that works for you!” Hotch snapped.

“Just so long as you’re aware of what this does to me…” Reid replied casually.

Hotch released him instantly, pacing the room angrily, “How could you do this to yourself?”

“Do what?” Reid asked, turning and pulling out the chair to sit again, “And shouldn’t we be focusing on the case?”

“You _slept_ with the victim!”

“Says who?” Reid asked with a shrug.

“Come on?” Hotch huffed, turning to face him again, “Reid, we saw the websites!”

“Plural?” Reid asked in alarm.

“Oh, yes!” Hotch snarled, “Did you really think, especially with all we saw, that _no one_ would think to hide a camera somewhere or have a buddy take pictures?”

Reid’s eyes widened, “How much of my face-“

“None of it,” Hotch replied, “They kept their own out as well.”

“So you have no solid proof,” Reid nodded.

“Neither do _you,_ Reid,” Hotch snapped, “All we know is you’ve been using the damn police department as a hook up scene! What the hell were you thinking?!”

“That I haven’t got time to date and needed something to keep myself going.”

“Hotch,” Rossi stated sharply, cutting him off, “This isn’t getting us anywhere. Reid, this has been going on before your alleged rape-“

“It wasn’t alleged,” Reid snapped.

“Then you tell _me_ what it was? You went to his place with the expectation of sex…?” Rossi asked.

“First off, an offer of sex _never_ removes the person’s right to say no later. Second of all I have an agreement with _everyone_ I go to bed with that they’ll wear a condom. The guy who raped me blindfolded me and then _took it off_. When I realized what he’d done I freaked out at him and he beat the snot out of me, handcuffed me, and locked me in a closet for an hour. He was babbling about killing me and hiding the body right before I managed to talk my way out of it!”  

“So you asked someone to kill him?” Rossi asked.

“No!” Reid snapped, “This has _nothing_ to do with what happened to me last time I was here!”

“Have you ever received threatening messages or suspected you were being stalked?” Rossi asked.

“No,” Reid replied, “Just the usual ‘hey baby, I wanna choke you until you turn purple and then jack off on your corspe’ bullshit, all clearly written by fetishists who will never take it to the next level.”

“Do you want them to?” Morgan asked, eyes stony as he also stepped into the room. Reid got the impression they were coming in one at a time intentionally to prevent him from panicking now that he was ‘cornered’.

“You can stop doing that,” Reid frowned, “I’m not ashamed, angry, or about to bolt on you.”

JJ and Prentiss stepped in and shut the door behind them, giving Reid guilty looks.

“So?” Reid pulled out a chair and sat down, “You know now. Ask.”

“Ask you what?” JJ shook her head, giving Reid a hurt look, “Why you didn’t come to us? Why you thought this was healthy or in any way safe?”

“I _did_ go to you, JJ. I went to you every night after work and cried in your arms over Prentiss’ death, but it wasn’t enough. I nearly started using again. This stopped me. It worked.”

“You can’t seriously be blaming _us_ for this!” Prentiss asked, looking both hurt and angry.

“I’m not blaming anyone,” Reid stated, “This was _my_ decision, _my_ action. I’m just stating the facts. I’m also fully aware of the risks of my actions. I get tested regularly, they’re _supposed_ to wear condoms, and I profile them all carefully. The one who raped me was my first mistake out of hundreds of men across the country.”

“How do you sleep at night?” Morgan asked, shaking his head in disgust.

“How do _you_?” Reid asked, “How is this any different than your one night stands? Because I’m the bottom? Look JJ and Prentiss in the eyes and tell them sex is more degrading for them than it is for you.”

“That’s not what I-“ Morgan started, but Rossi cut him off.

“You’re not the bottom,” Rossi scoffed.

“Actually I am,” Reid replied, suppressing a smile and forcing his face to stay neutral.

“No,” Rossi shook his head, “You might be _on_ the bottom, and you’re definitely a masochist, but you’re no pillow princess. You see, that’s what’s throwing Morgan off. He sees you as this soft, shy, submissive young man; and at work that’s exactly what you are and what you’re struggling to keep in place right now. However, that’s not what you are in _bed_ , is it, Reid?”

Reid allowed himself to smile this time and he could _feel_ that confident, power-hungry side peering out from the ‘Dr. Reid’ exterior. JJ took an alarmed step back and Morgan clenched his hands into fists. Hotch simply stared at him, his eyes reflecting something dark back at Reid that he had trouble understanding.

“No,” Reid replied, “No, I’m not submissive in bed.”

“No, I bet you’re not,” Rossi replied, “If you were you wouldn’t be doing this. The level of _control_ you’re exuding is highly organized. You pull the men you seduce into bed, loving their power and the fact you can bring them to their knees. Morgan didn’t find a single porno at your house. Not a single sex toy one might find for a gay male bottom. Nothing. You don’t masturbate, do you?”

Reid shook his head slowly.

“You don’t even want to, do you?”

Reid continued to shake his head.

“And you have never once, not one single time, left a tryst with someone and felt _fully satisfied_ , have you?”

Reid continued to shake his head slowly, not bothering to hide the sadness that flickered through him.

“You’re telling me two hundred guys couldn’t get you off?” Morgan asked with wide eyes, “You been to a doctor?”

“Oh, they got him to _ejaculate_ , or at least enough of them did to be worth the effort, but they didn’t meet his needs,” Rossi replied, “Reid’s the opposite of a sexual sadist. He needs more than an orgasm to enjoy sex, which is exactly why he waited so long to even bother trying it. I’d be willing to bet your first time was at least somewhat coerced.”

Reid nodded, “A drug dealer. I was out of money so I prostituted myself- or rather I almost did. At the end I decided not to take the drugs. It’s the only time I came close to feeling complete during or after sex. Since then it’s only been a slight buzz. They can’t handle me. None of them. I might have- _might have_ \- been able to go there with Powell. He had the most potential, but then he just _had_ to go and betray my trust.”

“Spencer, this… this isn’t healthy,” Morgan pleaded, “You have to see that.”

“Sex isn’t healthy? Sex with powerful men isn’t healthy? Or sex with multiple men isn’t healthy?” Reid asked.

“The combo you’ve chosen isn’t healthy. Look, your first and last times were awful, I get that, but that doesn’t mean you lose respect for yourself. You need-“

“What I need,” Reid slowly stood up, staring Morgan down with flashing eyes, “Is for you to respect me even _half_ as much as I respect myself. How _dare_ you resort to slut shaming me? It’s _my_ body. I keep myself safe by making sure that I go through contacts to have sex. I wear a condom. I haven’t done even a _third_ of the kinky stuff I want to do because I know it’s not _safe_ to try it out with strangers. So fuck you, Morgan. I’m not disrespecting myself. _You are.”_

Rossi leaned forward, planting both fists on the table to draw Spencer’s attention back in to him, “Spencer, I get it. I do. You crave dominant men, men who you can see as equals in bed and are comfortable allowing to touch you. Men like _us_ , who you’ve worked with and developed a sense of purpose with. Men you can _tolerate_ bottoming to. Maybe even women, too. As a man who’s swam in those waters, I get it. What I don’t get is why you aren’t helping us now? The jig is up, Spence. We know. In time, we’ll understand. So help us help you. Whom have you slept with from Frank’s case?”

“One detective. He was a transfer from California to Florida about six months ago, but it was temporary. I’m not sure where he is now.”

“Who has threatened you?”

“Janet, my website designer and sort-of-administrative-assistant, would know better than I do. She keeps track of the messages and forwards them to me. If she sees something suspicious she tells me, if she sees something mildly creepy she deletes it.”

“Has anyone approached you with an… unusual request or offer?”

Reid opened his mouth to tell Rossi that the requests and offers were _all_ unusual, but then he paused and reconsidered.

“What?” Hotch asked, “What is it?”

“There was this one message a while ago… It really bothered Janet but I never understood why. It was weird, but no weirder than any kink out there. He wanted to be my sugar daddy. I don’t need it now that I’m not throwing money away on drugs and finding ways to _hide_ or _treat_ my drug use, so I told her to block him and moved on. She never mentioned him again and she tracks by IP address or something like that, so I figured it was handled. It only sticks out in my mind because it bothered Janet so much.”

“Get Janet on the phone,” Rossi told him sharply.

“Wait, I’ll get Garcia,” Morgan intruded, “We can get them in a conference call.”

Reid stilled and Hotch reached out to grab Morgan’s arm and pull him out of the office. Reid didn’t have to ask what they were discussing. Hotch was pointing out to Morgan that this was essentially an interrogation and that Rossi had connected with Reid. Every time Morgan interrupted he was stopping Reid from talking. Hotch needed him out of the way because Reid closed up around him. Sure enough, when Hotch returned he did so alone and then motioned Prentiss and JJ out the door. He did, however, put Morgan’s suggestion into play.

Garcia came on the line and Rossi explained to her what they were planning.

“Oh, no. Please don’t make me go on those websites again. Strangers are one thing, but I can’t stand to see my boy that way,” Garcia pleaded.

“Garcia, I was _willing_ ,” Reid huffed, “It’s not like you’re witnessing my rape or something!”

“You have nipple piercings, Reid. _Nipple piercings_. I did _not_ need to know that about you.”

“So?” Reid snapped, “Rossi saw you in a towel once and didn’t freak out!”

“I’m not freaking out,” Garcia replied calmly, “You want to get freaky, that’s fine. Good for you and your kinky self. I just don’t want to see those guys leering at you anymore.”

“What do they have to do with anything?” Reid asked.

Rossi shook his head, “They might have been animated sex toys to you Spencer, but Garcia can’t help but see them as people. People disrespecting you by violating your wishes and thinking of _you_ as an object.”

Reid’s eyes flickered from side to side as he considered it, “I want to see them. The videos and the pictures.”

“Later,” Hotch replied, “We need Janet and her info. Let’s not forget that we’re on a case here.”

They got Janet on the phone and she very clearly stated that Reid had informed her _in writing_ that he was doing _nothing_ illegal with his website. Reid snorted as Hotch talked over her until she did what Garcia needed. With the site opened to them and her deleted files being recovered Hotch turned back to questioning her. She had seen no sign of Chest Daddy since the first message, not even a similarly phrased message with a new IP address.

Hotch turned back to Reid with a frown, “We need more info. I need a list of-“

“No,” Reid stated firmly.

“Reid, this isn’t-“

“Absolutely no client list. If they were stupid enough to put their faces on the internet that’s just dandy, but I’m not giving you any names outside of this investigation.”

“Why the hell not?” Hotch snapped.

“Because I moved up the ladder about twelve months ago and some of the people I’ve been to bed with could lose a _lot_ if their names got out.”

“Politicians?”

“And people within their ranks who perform important tasks,” Reid nodded, “A few people on the senate and the president’s cabinet. You can see why it’s important I keep mum.”

Hotch and Rossi were gaping at him.

“What?”

“The damn president’s _cabinet_ , Reid?” Rossi asked with a twitch of his lips.

Reid shrugged, “Everyone’s got needs. I like meeting them. It’s my drug of choice.”

“Well until this case is resolved you’re cut off,” Hotch told him, “Time to go cold turkey. The only men you’ll have contact with will be Rossi, Morgan, and I.”

Reid couldn’t stop his reaction and Hotch’s eyes narrowed as Reid _clearly_ accepted the challenge. Reid shifted, arousal blossoming as his mind imagined the scent of copper in the air, a visceral reaction to his mental lust for power. Rossi smirked behind Hotch and Reid mentally painted a bullseye on his crotch.

“I think I’ll take the first watch tonight. Reid, when we get back to the hotel move your things into my room,” Rossi told him, “In the mean time, stick by us all day and tell us the moment you think of something that could help.”

“Right,” Reid nodded.

Reid expected Hotch to protest and put himself in the room with Reid instead, but apparently he hadn’t caught the desire passing between Rossi and Reid because he allowed it. Reid felt the simmer of anticipation in his belly as they continued to work the case throughout the day, but when night fell he was in for quite the surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

Reid headed to Rossi’s room with a quick step, eagerly letting himself in with the key he’d been given. Rossi was already in the room but he was there with Hotch so Reid reined himself in. Rossi watched as Hotch turned on his laptop and then motioned Reid over.

“You mentioned wanting to see the videos and pictures of yourself,” Hotch told him.

Reid nodded and headed over, determined to watch it with a critical eye so he could better understand Morgan’s reaction. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched as the laptop played a shaky video that had the upper half of his face blurred out with a big cartoon dick. The man was shoving Reid down onto his cock, moaning softly as he pulled his hair. The recipient was not visible because the cameraman was hiding in the bushes with slightly behind him. The focus was on Reid and the man’s prick.

“ _Oh yeah, suck it bitch,_ ” The man replied.

Reid couldn’t help the quirk of a smile at the corner of his lips and Hotch immediately shut it off at the sight, “This doesn’t bother you at all?”

“Not really,” Reid replied, “Was that the worst? I assumed you’d show me the worst video first.”

Hotch heaved a sigh and brought up another video. This one was blurry due to low lighting with no attempt to block out their faces, but the angle made that irrelevant. Reid was face down on the bed being fucked from behind by a man who was portly at best. Hotch hit the back button and it started from the beginning with the man walking in with Reid. A brief glimpse of Reid’s face was visible at one point, but it was blurred out with some computer program. The man sat on the bed and Reid did a sultry little dance while stripping off his clothes.

“I worked for _weeks_ to learn how to do that!” Reid exclaimed proudly.

“You look good,” Rossi complimented.

“Thank you,” Reid smiled up at him.

“Reid, focus here,” Hotch huffed.

The video had moved on to Reid being shoved down on the bed, his ass pulled up and his head ground into the bedding by the greedy man. There was no sound, but Reid remembered laughing at that point and he did so now. Hotch gave him an alarmed look. Reid studied his taped image as the man slicked up his cock and shoved inside. Hotch drew in a breath through his teeth and Reid gently took his hand, smiling up at him.

“It’s okay. I prep myself ahead of time. He didn’t hurt me.”

Hotch pulled his hand away and shut the laptop, “We’ll take this in shifts to keep you safe. Rossi, you’re sure using your room is best vantage point?”

“It’s furthest from the elevator,” Rossi replied, “I’ll be relieved when?”

“In four hours,” Hotch replied, “Morgan will take over, then I’ll watch him during the early AM and breakfast, and JJ will take over at the station for the day while those of us on night duty go out into the field. Try to sleep when you’re off duty and let me know if you start to get burnt out.”

“Will do, and you keep us appraised as well.”

Hotch nodded and left, taking his laptop with him. Reid frowned, “I get the impression he was expecting me to freak out.”

“He was,” Rossi replied, “He’s having trouble dealing with the fact you did this willingly.”

“Why? He’s had sex before.”

“Yeah, with a total of _two_ people. Haley and Beth.”

“That’s it?” Reid asked with wide eyes.

“And Beth broke his heart when she took that job in New York and decided long-distance wasn’t for her. So maybe you could cut him a bit of slack. He’s scared for you. He doesn’t want you to end up broken hearted.”

“I’m not in love with them,” Reid replied, “I’m in love with the _act.”_

“Are you?”

“Yes,” Reid replied.

“That’s a shame,” Rossi sighed, “I was hoping we could start something together, but the last thing I want is for you to treat me like _that_.”

“Wait… what?” Reid asked, blinking in alarm, “You were ready to go earlier!”

“Yes, but I foolishly assumed you’d treat me with the respect you’ve been asking to receive. If you plan on treating a friend like a quick fuck, then that’s obviously not true.”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Reid replied in all seriousness, “I _know_ this is different. I just meant I enjoy what I did before. I want to be clear here, if we sleep together I’m _not_ going to stop sleeping around, but you aren’t a cheap lay either.”

Rossi cocked his head to the side in consideration and then shook his head, “Nope. Not good enough. I’m the last person to tell you that you can’t sleep around, but I don’t think you’ve given this enough consideration.”

“Rossi, I-“

“No means no, Reid.”

Reid slouched in shock and disappointment. He wasn’t used to rejection. A few men had tossed his card out with a look of disgust, but he’d just shrugged them off. This was different. _Rossi_ was snubbing him, not some random cop, and his devastation showed on his face.

“Starting to sink in?” Rossi asked.

Reid nodded, lips pressed tightly together.

“Your buzz killed?” Rossi wondered.

“Yeah,” Reid nodded.

“I took your control away,” Rossi replied, “I can give it back, but you have to share it with me. I’m not one of your fucks and I won’t be treated like one.”

“Okay,” Reid replied, “What do I have to do?”

Rossi went to his suitcase and pulled out a notebook, flipping the pages open before walking over to Reid.

“Make me three lists. The first is stuff you’ve always wanted to do, no matter how risky, crazy, or gross. The second is stuff you absolutely _never_ want to do no matter what. The third is stuff you dislike or aren’t interested in, but aren’t opposed to trying.”

“Okay,” Reid nodded, “So my hard stops and such.”

“Exactly, and be honest. I’m going to show you my own list for reference, but you do _not_ have to choose anything on my list. The one you’re making is for you.”

“Right,” Reid nodded, and accepted Rossi’s list. He read it quickly and then put it aside to begin scribbling his own response out. When he handed it over Rossi read it slowly while Reid’s leg bounced with anticipation.

“Okay,” Rossi put it aside, “So. Sex with condoms, obviously. I’ll take it, but I prefer to give it. I might not consent to sex tonight at all. We’ll see how it goes.”

Rossi then began to search the room and when he came back he had a bunch of random pieces of things he’d cut up with a pocket knife. A cord from the iron, the tie from the drapes, the twist stick from the blinds, and a bucket of ice that he’d pulled from the fridge.

“Are any of these off the table?” Rossi asked, “And does ‘drawing blood’ mean I can’t hit you hard enough to draw it, or that I can’t cut you with a knife.”

“Um… um…” Reid’s breathing had picked up and he was struggling to keep himself calm, “The latter.”

“Fantastic, so to be _perfectly clear_ , if I hit you with… say… this…” Rossi picked up the twist for the blinds and bent it a bit in his hands, “And you bleed a bit… you won’t be upset?”

Reid’s mouth had gone dry so he simply shook his head and Rossi smiled a bit.

“Making those decisions put you back where you needed to be?” Rossi asked.

Reid nodded.

“In control. Master of your body,” Rossi replied, “Are you willing to allow me to… play with you a bit?”

Rossi ran the curtain tie through his fingers and Reid gave up his self-control and panted hungrily, lying back on the bed and beginning to hurriedly strip out of his clothes. Rossi smirked as he watched and then slowly kneeled on the bed between Reid’s thighs.

“Shift up,” Rossi told him.

Reid obeyed, moving up the bed and flinging his hands over his head in anticipation.

“Roll over,” Rossi told him softly.

Reid eagerly rolled, spreading his legs and putting his hands out as well. Rossi moved over his body, trailing the fabric over him, teasing the crack of his ass with it before moving up his spine and along one arm. He tied both hands above his head, leaned over him, and whispered for him to keep them there. Rossi moved down Reid’s body, sliding his hands along his flesh as he shivered in longing. He reached his ass and massaged the full orbs for several minutes while Reid moaned and arched in longing.

“Shh,” Rossi cooed, “You don’t want Hotch to come barging in and ruin our evening… then again, I’d like to hear you scream. Let me just bolt this door.”

Rossi left a moment and when he returned Reid hummed in appreciation at the warmth of his thighs on either side of Reid’s. He ran his hands over Reid’s torso again, slowly working the muscles. He moved down Reid’s body, shifting as he went until he was straddling his knees instead of his hips. His hand came down on his ass with a sharp crack and Reid jumped a bit, humming in appreciation. Rossi went back to soothing and then gave him another sharp slap.

“I can take it harder than that,” Reid breathed.

“Warm ups are important, Spencer,” Rossi told him, “We’re going to be at this for a while. For the record, I want you to call me by a specific name and unless it’s a hard stop for you, I insist.”

“It’s daddy, isn’t it?” Reid asked with a soft smile.

“Close, but it’s papá,” Rossi replied.

“Hmm… papá,” Reid tried it out with a practiced accent, “Yeah, I can do that.”

Rossi growled and brought his hand down over Reid’s ass sharply, “Up.”

Reid struggled up and Rossi threw him over his lap, kindly reaching down to make sure his erection wasn’t pinched. Reid took in an eager breath and the older man brought his hand sharply down over his ass several times in a row in the same spot. Reid moaned and squirmed in his lap, panting and tossing his head as excitement shot through his body. Rossi spanked him until his ass felt like it was on fire and then kept going as Reid writhed on his lap. He would pause every once and again until Reid whimpered from the anticipation and then bring his hand down somewhere else. When he moved onto Reid’s thighs the young man started screaming, legs shaking as he frantically humped the air.

“C-coming!” Reid cried out.

“Stop yourself,” Rossi ordered.

Reid keened and held himself stiff, his back curling as he tried to hold himself off. Rossi gave him a break from the repeated strikes and just as Reid was relaxing across his knees he reached down and stroked his hand over Reid’s fire-red ass. Reid let out a wail as that touch went straight to his cock and convulsed through his orgasm. When his long, pent-up release finally ended he went completely limp across Rossi’s lap while the man gently stroked his sore bottom.

Reid whimpered and Rossi reached up to tousle his hair a bit before whispering, “Say it.”

“Thank you, papá.”

“What the hell is going on?!” Hotch shouted, apparently through the _open_ door. The latch had stopped him from getting it open more than an inch unless he decided to kick it in.

Reid was too exhausted to move so he just lay there while Rossi answered, “Nothing you need to know about!”

“We’re supposed to be _helping_ him!”

“Relax,” Rossi laughed, “He’s fine. I’m just giving him what he couldn’t get from the others.”

“Damn it, Rossi! Open the door!”

“Go back to your room, Hotch. We’re both consenting adults. Right Reid?”

“Blood market,” Reid moaned, “Love market.”

“Is he okay?” Hotch asked.

“He’s in subspace. Got him there in one try. Shut the door, you’re killing the mood.”

Hotch let out an angry sound and slammed the door shut. Rossi stroked Reid’s ass again and then pulled himself back onto the bed so Reid wouldn’t fall to the floor when he shifted out from under him. Reid might have been done, but Rossi wasn’t. He hadn’t brought a high level of pain to anyone in a long time and Reid was quite the masochist according to the young man’s journals.

“Zydrate comes in a little glass vial,” Reid giggled as he squirmed on the bed where Rossi had deposited him. He was lifting his ass into the air and swaying a bit, a drunken dance that brought a half-smile to Rossi’s face, “A little glass vial… A little glass vial… Sometimes I wonder why I ever got in…”

“You’re out now, Spencer. Papá’s here to take care of you,” Rossi asked, picking up the slim plastic rod from the blinds and snapping it into his hand to test its level.

“Papá,” Reid moaned, and then shifted to a singsong voice, “Sometimes I don’t know why I need you at all.”

“Yes you do,” Rossi replied, “Because you spend every day in a tight coil of OCD tendencies and personal growth while studying the most violent criminals of our time, so you need to… unwind.”

Rossi lashed out, a snap and a shout ricocheted through the room as Reid’s body arched on the bed. His ass developed a vertical red line, darker than the already abused flesh around it.

“And the little glass vial goes into the gun like a battery,” Reid panted as he arched and writhed for more. Three more strikes and he was screaming and clawing at the bed despite his tied hands, “I don’t feel nothin’ at all!”

“I can’t help but think you don’t know what you’re saying,” Rossi stated, walking around to the front and lifting Reid’s head by his hair. He met his eyes carefully, noting how glazed they were, “Do you need me to stop?”

“And Amber Sweet is addicted to the knife…” Reid whimpered.

“Are you, Spence?” Rossi asked, “Do you need more?”

“Feel alive,” Reid whispered, eyes falling shut, “Papá, please.”

Rossi let his head fall to the bed and walked back around him. He picked up the plastic rod and brought it down over Reid’s ass and thighs over and again, red welts blossoming up as he lost himself in the rhythm and drank in his cries. Reid’s voice was like a song in his veins and he only paused when the plastic switch broke. He swore angrily, checked to see if it had caused a true injury, and then hurried to grab the electric cord. He folded it in half so the sharp ends wouldn’t lacerate his skin and brought it down cross his back.

Reid moaned deeply, renewed by the new pain in a fresh location. Rossi could see his cock lengthening as he began to swell once more. Reid shifted from knee to knee, his hairless, bleached asshole on full display. Rossi fetched a condom and knelt down to smear some lube on his hole. He rolled the condom partway out and pressed it over his tongue so he could work the pretty little pucker open. Reid keened and stilled, eager to receive more attention. Rossi took that moment to strike his calf with the impromptu whip and Reid jumped, pressing himself tightly against Rossi’s mouth. He moaned and worked him further before pulling back and sliding the condom over his cock instead.

Rossi was panting as he worked Reid open with two slicked fingers. The young man mewled beautifully, pushing back for more. He opened easily despite strong muscles and Rossi was soon lining himself up and pushing slowly inside. He groaned as he sank into Reid’s tight heat, knowing he’d gone further than he’d intended with the young man before him. He stroked his hands along bruised and bleeding flesh, and then took a firm grip in both hands of his plush ass. He slid partway out and took up a fast pace, angling his hips carefully to make sure Reid got what he needed. The young man was crying out beneath him, calling for his papá and moaning in bliss. Reid’s cries became higher pitched just as Rossi was beginning to regret having the _younger_ man ejaculate first. He grunted as he continued to thrust into him, squeezing the abused flesh until Reid came across the bed with a soft cry that seemed out of place compared to his previous volume. Rossi groaned as his own body was finally allowed release, stilling to revel in the moment of soothing pleasure.

Rossi slipped free and eased Reid’s trembling body down onto the bed. He gentled him when he whimpered, pressing soothing kisses to his forehead and stroking his cheek gently.

“Easy, sweetheart. You can rest now,” Rossi breathed.

The older man fetched a warm, damp rag and washed Reid’s wounds before cleaning the mess around his back end and untying him. He was sleeping peacefully but Rossi knew a long session like that required fluids. He rolled the young man over and gently woke him, making him sit up enough to drink a glass of water. Reid gazed up at him with adoration in his eyes and Rossi’s heart melted.

“Sleep, kiddo. Sleep,” Rossi soothed, “I wish I could be here when you wake up, but… Well…”

Rossi kissed him gently and by the time their lips parted Reid was sound asleep again. He tucked the young man in and sat on the side of the bed petting his hair gently until it was Morgan’s turn to take his shift. Then he walked right out and left Morgan with the pleasure of finding Reid in that dishevelled state just for fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Morgan nodded to Rossi, who was yawning miserably on his way out of Reid’s room.

“Any trouble with our little flirt?” Morgan asked.

“Nope,” Rossi yawned, “He was a perfect gentleman.”

“Yeah, right,” Morgan smiled a bit. Rossi turned to leave, but Morgan caught his arm, “Hey. You talk to him about anything?”

“Sure. We discussed trust for a bit. I think I got through to him. He’s starting to see where he went wrong, at least.”

“That’s good,” Morgan nodded, “I mean, I get it, he’s got a sex drive, but to just do the stuff he’s been doing… If he were satisfied with it, I’d say good for him, but even Reid admitted he wasn’t.”

Rossi nodded and yawned again, so Morgan let him go with a wave and went inside. Reid was curled up under the blankets, hugging one of the pillows and snoring softly. He looked sweet and innocent. Morgan couldn’t help but to reach out and stroke his hair for a moment, wondering at the changes he’d seen that day. He’d never thought of Reid as virginal- even the dorkiest of nerds had to get laid eventually- but he’d never thought of him as a slut. He didn’t like that idea. He wanted Reid to be happy with someone like Maeve, not jumping from bed to bed looking to scratch an itch that didn’t want to settle.

Morgan sat down in a chair and played games on his phone for most of the night, trying to keep himself awake while his brain tried to shut off for the night. Around three in the morning Reid woke up with a groan and rolled over, sitting up and giving Morgan a confused look. Morgan purposely avoided looking at the two little silver hoops hanging from his nipples.

“Hey, man,” Morgan told him, “You still got time to sleep.”

“Bathroom,” Reid grumbled, and struggled out of the covers.

Morgan’s breath caught in his throat as he stared in shock at the sight of reddish-purple bruises across Reid’s ass, thighs, and back. One of them almost looked like a brush burn and had scabbed over. He was so shocked he didn’t say anything until after Reid had returned to stumble back into the bed.

“What the hell happened to you?”

“Mmm, never kiss and tell,” Reid murmured and flopped face-down on the bed.

“The only person you’ve been alone with is Rossi, so maybe you want to try that again?” Morgan snapped, standing up and crossing to the bed, “He _broke skin_! You had rules for this shit!”

“I tol’ him i’ was fine,” Reid yawned, “He said i’ might happen. Trust him. Not like the others.”

“Trust, huh?” Morgan huffed, studying the marks on Reid’s back, “I’m not so sure you should have.”

“S’nice. Felt so good. Best sex I’ve ever had. Didn’t even have to fuck me, it was so, so good.”

“So you two didn’t…?”

“Hm?” Reid rolled over, staring up at Morgan with half-lidded eyes. His cock was limp against his hip and Morgan couldn’t help where his eyes were drawn.

“Did you two have _penetrative_ sex, or just this kinky stuff?”

Reid scrunched up his nose as if he couldn’t recall, and then nodded, “Yeah, he was in me for a bit.”

“You okay with everything he did?” Morgan asked in concern.

“Yeah,” Reid replied tiredly, “Kinda lonely now, though. Wanted him to stay.”

“Yeah, I imagine you did,” Morgan frowned, “You want me to get him? Whatever’s going through your head right now, _he’s_ responsible for it.”

Reid shook his head, “I’ll be fine. I wanna see what it looks like. D’you mind? I didn’t mean to flash you earlier…”

“It’s fine,” Morgan replied.

Reid stood up and headed for the closet to study his back, ass, and thighs in the mirror, “Oh _wow_.”

“Yeah, he really did a number on you,” Morgan frowned, “Maybe I should get you to a hospital. You could have internal damage or something.”

“No, he avoided my organs and only used soft tools on my upper torso,” Reid replied, rubbing at his eyes sleepily, “Honestly, my only regret is that he didn’t get a chance to work on the front.”

Reid teased a nipple ring absentmindedly while Morgan stared at him in shock, “Spencer, I mean this with all respect: you need help.”

Reid shrugged slightly, “You’ve never done something kinky in bed?”

“Sure I have. A few times, but I’ve _never_ left a bruise on a woman!”

Reid smiled and shifted his hips sensually, “I’m not a woman.”

“No. No, you are not,” Morgan replied flatly.

Reid slid his hips the other way and moved his hand from his nipple down to that hip, “I’m not a sweet little boy, either.”

“No, you’ve made that very clear,” Morgan replied, swallowing hard as his throat suddenly went dry.

“And as I mentioned, I’m _satisfied_ , so maybe we could stop talking about what _I_ ’ _m_ into and start talking about what _you’re_ into,” Reid purred as he walked forward.

“Reid… I don’t think…”

“I’ve always pictured you taking me slowly,” Reid purred, stopping before he got too into Morgan’s person space, “Sweet and tender at first, stroking _every_ inch of my body.”

Morgan watched as Reid rolled his hips in a small circle while stroking his hands up and down his sides with his arms crossed as if hugging himself. Morgan licked his lips and Reid mirrored it, his eyes falling halfway closed as he tilted his head back a bit. Morgan felt himself hardening. He’d only rarely found a man attractive, and he’d never once considered Reid until now.

“Then hard,” Reid crooned, “Not fast, though. Just hard and deep so I can feel it all the way up to my _teeth.”_

“Mm,” Morgan grunted, then swallowed hard to try and get himself under control.

“Then faster and faster until you’re sure your partner’s ready before…”

Reid’s eyes fell shut and he shivered. Morgan felt goosebumps erupt all over his skin. Instead of throwing himself at him the way Morgan was expecting, Reid turned and walked towards the bed, climbing onto it and crawling across with his hips shifting provocatively.

“To be honest, I could use sweet and gentle right now,” Reid sighed softly before sliding beneath the covers again, “I don’t get that a lot, you know, being easy and all. Guys generally want me fast, hard, and out the door.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way,” Morgan heard himself say.

“You going to change it?” Reid taunted, rolling onto his side and lounging like a model.

Morgan stood there a moment, struggling with himself as he tried to figure out how awful he was going to feel about himself in the morning. Then he moved forward, toeing off his shoes and removing his belt. He left his clothes on as he climbed beneath the covers and pulled Reid slowly but firmly against himself. Reid’s eyes were glazed with lust despite the fact he’d just claimed he wasn’t up for more. Morgan slid his hands into Reid’s hair and held him tightly as he kissed him. Their lips moved together slowly, Morgan sliding his tongue forward when Reid made a soft sound of longing. Reid whimpered and Morgan gently broke the kiss.

“There, Pretty Boy. Sweet and gentle,” Morgan told him softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “Now you’re not lonely anymore, right? So go to sleep.”

Reid sighed and shifted down, snuggling against Morgan’s chest, “You know, the guy who took my virginity called me that. I made him stop.”

“Stop… what?” Morgan asked, his spine going stiff as his protective urges rushed forward.

“Stop calling me Pretty Boy. I told him to call me anything else. We agreed on bitch.”

“Bitch?” Morgan asked angrily, “He called you pretty and you told him you’d prefer bitch? Why?”

“That’s your name for me. He didn’t have the right.”

Morgan’s grip on Reid tightened, but the younger man didn’t protest. After a while Morgan felt him settle and knew he was sleeping. He struggled to stay awake for a while, but eventually drifted off. When he woke it was to the firm shake of a hand on his shoulder. Hotch was standing over him with narrowed eyes.

“And then there was one,” Hotch growled.


	10. Chapter 10

“It’s not what it looks like, Hotch,” Morgan replied, extricating himself from the blankets and one clingy Dr. Reid, “He just wanted a cuddle. Rossi roughed him up and then left him.”

“I’ll be having a chat with him, too. Until then _keep your hands off Reid_. He’s not well and he needs help, not sex.”

“I’m right here, you know,” Reid sulked, “And for your information Dave was fantastic.”

“Yet another thing I did not need to hear,” Hotch huffed, “Go back to your room, Morgan.”

Morgan gave Reid a shrug, silently agreeing that Hotch was off point, and left them to their own devices.

“Don’t even try,” Hotch stated firmly as he walked over to the chair and sat down, “Go back to sleep and make an attempt at behaving yourself.”

“First off,” Reid scrambled out of bed in a temper, holding a sheet around his waist, “I’m not a child, so don’t talk to me as if I am. Second, you’re my boss, not my mother. Third, I’m not tired anymore, you’re revolting attitude’s made me too sick to sleep!”

Reid turned and Hotch sucked in a breath at the sight of his back, but the younger man kept going and vanished into the bathroom with the sheet in tow. From there Hotch could hear him swearing angrily and demanding who Hotch thought he was. The shower ran and a few minutes later Reid emerged with a towel around his waist and began sorting through his clothes.

“I-“ Hotch started.

“Fuck you,” Reid snapped.

“Reid,” Hotch sighed.

“No. Fuck you. I agreed to let you guys ‘guard’ me, because I do think I might be in some kind of danger, but if you’re going to police my _adult activities_ like some twisted den mother you can forget about it. You’re my boss, not my parent, and I won’t be treated like your son.”

“That’s not what you told Rossi last night,” Hotch spat out.

“What, jealous?” Reid turned on him with a bitter laugh, “Want me to call you daddy, too?”

“Definitely not,” Hotch made a disgusted face.

“Okay, so back to judging me, which brings me back to _fuck you_. When I was hooked on dilauded you stayed out of it, Hotch. When I _needed_ someone to intervene you backed off. Now I found my own way of coping and you suddenly want to fix me? Not happening.”

“If I’d acknowledged your addiction it could have cost you your career.”

“By not acknowledging an addiction I came about _in the field_ you minimized my victimization and could have cost me my _life_. So excuse me if your opinion isn’t exactly valuable here. I’m too busy seeing all the reasons Haley left you.”

Hotch was out of his chair in an instant and before either of them knew what happened Reid was on the floor with a fresh bruise blossoming on his cheek. His towel had been dislodged and he half-lay on the floor looking up at Hotch with fire in his eyes.

“Well,” Reid smirked up at him, “ _That’s_ more like how I’m used to men treating me. Want to follow that up another way?”

Reid’s lay down fully and stretched his arms over his head and Hotch let out a feral snarl, pouncing on him. He grabbed Reid’s thighs and shoved them open, ignoring his hiss of pain as his knee was smacked against the dresser. Hotch lifted Reid’s hips and rubbed his clothed groin against him, frotting hard while grinding his teeth in anger.

“Not going to get far that way,” Reid taunted, “I can take it, you know. I’ve had _practice.”_

Hotch’s flies dropped and he spat on his hand, but Reid wasn’t about to allow something like that to go on. He sat up and grabbed Hotch’s head, pulling him in for a kiss before turning from taunting to seducing in a heartbeat.

“You’re forgetting something, sweetheart,” Reid purred, teasing the back of his neck with his long fingers, “Top drawer.”

Hotch knelt there for a moment, his brain refusing to function with all the blood rushed down to his groin, and then he pulled open the top drawer and reached in to find it filled with condoms and packets of lube. He tore open one of each and worked them both onto his shaft while Reid laid back again and lifted his knees seductively.

“That’s it,” Reid purred, “Take me.”

Hotch pushed into him hard, his breath shaking as he struggled to maintain what little control he still had. It snapped at Reid’s low moan and Hotch began to fuck him fast and hard. His hips flew while Reid panted beneath him, his hand working his shaft as he grasped Hotch’s shoulder for more. Hotch was grunting in pleasure, his cock throbbing inside of Reid’s tight, hot body. He had no idea if he was hurting him, though by the look of pleasure on his face he doubted it, and couldn’t slow himself down. He was chasing his release so fast it was making him dizzy. When he came it was while gripping Reid’s shoulder and hip with both hands white-knuckled, as he gasped and shook out his release. Reid moaned beneath him and Hotch felt his muscles flutter around his cock, making the older man shiver as Reid’s hungry body suckled his sensitive head. The warm jets against his stomach were as familiar as they were strange and it shook Hotch out of his momentary lapse in judgement.

Hotch pulled out, the guilt coming in waves as he struggled to pull off the condom. He was fairly certain he saw blood. He couldn’t even stand because he was too lightheaded. Reid had no such trouble, and got to his feet easily, a huge grin on his face as he put out his hand to help Hotch up.

“Well? Your descent from your pedestal was swift but fun. Now can we talk like equals again?”

Hotch stared up at him miserably, but accepted the hand up. He tossed the condom into the nearest waste basket and studied both their feet as he pulled up his trousers.

“I’m starting to see why you don’t end up satisfied very often,” Hotch stated, “Do you always incite your… people… to that level of rage?”

“No,” Reid replied, shifting from one foot to the other and ignoring the rude noises his body made, “I don’t usually have to. Most people are eager to take out their problems on me. I’m their therapist-slash-prostitute-slash-bartender. Speaking of which… drink?”

“You want to give me liquor after _that_?” Hotch asked with wide eyes, “I just… are you okay? I thought I saw blood and…”

“I’ll check if you want, but I stretched myself in the shower so it’s probably just superficial.”

“You were planning that,” Hotch stated flatly.

“Yes and no,” Reid shrugged, washing his hands at the sink before fetching a tiny bottle of vodka and another of cranberry juice from his bag, “I could see you were on edge and we’d either end up fighting, fucking, or both. I figured I’d rather be prepared if it was the last two.”

Reid poured out a finger of vodka into two plastic cups and added the cranberry juice, swirling it a moment before passing one to Hotch.

“We’re working today.”

“One and done,” Reid replied, taking a sip as he sat down on the bed, “You need to relax. You’re no good to anyone in this state. Sit down, Hotch. We need to talk properly.”

Hotch nodded and sat down on the side of the bed, “I’m trying to figure out if I should be hugging you, apologizing, scolding, or running away.”

“How about talking?” Reid asked, and nudged the arm holding his cup. Hotch took a sip, “You want to tell me why you’re suddenly going parental on me?”

Hotch made a face, “That was _not_ parental.”

“Because you don’t limit Jack’s creative side,” Reid nodded, “So why attack mine?”

“You see this as _creative_?”

“I see it as serving a purpose,” Reid replied, “I give men- good men who serve the people day in and out- release and a chance to unwind with an equal. They work with me, they get to know me a bit first, and then we take the time to satisfy each other. Yeah, Dave’s right, I’m generally left wanting, but that’s as much my fault as theirs. The things I want in bed aren’t safe with virtual strangers; I’d need a committed relationship for them. In the meantime, I enjoy sleeping around and I don’t think there’s anything shameful in it.”

“I’m not telling you to be ashamed,” Hotch shook his head miserably, sipping at his drink, “I’m just trying to figure out how to keep you _safe_.”

“So you’re locking me up in a hotel room with a body guard?” Reid asked softly, “We have a dangerous job.”

“I know, and I’m prepared for that, but I’m not prepared to watch you spiral out of control like this. I thought you’d get your addiction under wraps yourself. You’re organized, controlled, and demand more from yourself than I ever could. I had no idea you’d trade a dilauded addiction for a sex addiction.”

Reid considered that for a moment, “You’ve never really fooled around, have you? I mean, outside of a relationship.”

“No,” Hotch admitted, “It’s never been what I prefer. I want commitment and dedication, from my partners _and_ my team.”

“Well, you can certainly have both with me,” Reid replied, touching his hand gently.

“Reid, we both know you’re not willing to commit to one person. You’ve just admitted you prefer to have _casual_ sex.”

“True, but I don’t see why I can’t have both.”

“A commitment to me and everyone else on the planet?” Hotch snapped, pulling his hand away.

“No, a commitment to you, Dave, and Derek.”

“So something _did_ happen with Morgan!” Hotch stood up, pacing the room angrily.

“I’m young, but I’m not _that_ energetic!” Reid laughed, not bothered by his sudden rage, “I had some spectacular sex with Rossi, cuddled with Morgan, and fucked with you.”

“I don’t like that I was just relegated to _fucking_ you, while Rossi got ‘spectacular sex’,” Hotch stopped, giving Reid a narrow eyed look.

Reid shrugged, giving Hotch an amused look, “He tried harder. You just went with your impulses- not that there’s anything wrong with that. You needed to get laid, Hotch.”

“How are they Derek and Dave, but I’m Hotch?” Hotch asked.

“Because you’re not ready for Aaron yet,” Reid replied sadly, “Dave is right, I’ve been using other people to replace you three because you’re the closest I have to an intimate relationship and I have trouble respecting people who don’t live up to my standards. That being said, I haven’t lived up to yours. If you can’t get past my sexual history than we’ve got no chance.”

“You can not _possibly_ be suggesting you have some sort of harem,” Hotch growled.

“Why not? It works for me. You for commitment, Derek for romance and friendship, Dave for rough sex-“

“And a daddy,” Hotch huffed.

“Yeah,” Reid smiled a bit, “Though that’s more his thing; and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t thinking about still being the door prize.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“So give me a reason to stop. You want me, that much is obvious, and according to Dave I’ve been replacing you guys with strangers.”

“I want my _team_ back to _normal_.”

Reid shrugged, “You won’t be able to take back what we’ve done. Derek is a step away from bedding me, too. Rossi’s hooked. He’s already mentally picking out a room in his house for me. He’s going to keep me like a pet and you won’t be able to ignore that.”

Hotch rubbed at his face, “I’m already thinking of fucking you again.”

“I’m _really_ not that energetic,” Reid laughed, “Four times in twelve hours is a bit much.”

“Wait, you and Rossi… twice?”

“Well, me twice. Him once. He’s… very enthusiastic,” Reid smirked.

“Damn,” Hotch shook his head, pausing in front of Reid, “Now I _am_ jealous.”

“Why? You can have me as often as you want,” Reid shrugged.

“Not of _that_ ,” Hotch laughed, “Of _your_ refractory period!”

Reid laughed as well and reached out to catch Hotch’s hand, pulling him closer, “We have some time before we have to go to the station. Why don’t we get some coffee and just talk for a bit?”

“You want to actually date?” Hotch asked.

“No, I want to spend time with you,” Reid corrected, “Dating is for people who don’t know each other. You know me… you just have to learn a bit more about me.”

Hotch took a deep breath and nodded, “Okay. Let’s try this, but I want your _word_ that you won’t sleep around while we’re figuring this out together. Rossi and Morgan are fine, but I need to know what you’re doing behind my back.”

“I understand,” Reid nodded, standing and smiling at him, “I promise. Just you three.”

“ _Just_ us three,” Hotch repeated, shaking his head in disbelief, “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“Wait till I pitch it to Morgan. He’s _really_ going to have trouble believing it.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Officers from IA are collecting Reid’s union reps and his web designer,” Garcia informed them, “So we’ll need someone here to interrogate them. Meanwhile, I tracked down Chest Daddy’s IP address so whenever you feel like busting down his door I’ve sent the address to your tablets. So… how was Reid?”

“I’m fine,” Reid supplied.

“Yeah, but _how was_ Reid?” Garcia asked with a teasing note in her voice, “Come on, you guys. I’ve spent the last four hours looking into his sexual history. You can’t tell me he hasn’t…”

“JJ will arrange our flights, thank you Garcia,” Hotch stated sharply, and then hung up the phone, “So I’d like to divide and conquer. Reid can’t continue to do more than advise from here on out, so I’m sending him back to the office. Morgan and Prentiss, you’re going to Kentucky to collect Chest Daddy- apparently his legal name is Wayne Addams- and the rest of you will be joining me in Virginia interrogating Reid’s past… people.”

“Wayne Addams?” Reid frowned, “That name’s not familiar.”

“He was a probably stalker, you may have only encountered him briefly,” Morgan replied, “Remember, stalkers pick up on minor events and blow them out of proportion. So we might be picking up a guy who you questioned at a crime scene in the past couple of years.”

“When were we last in Kentucky?” Prentiss frowned.

“Twice in the past two years,” Hotch replied, “Once in March of last year and again in August of this year.”

“So that’s two opportunities for Creepy Daddy here to begin an obsession with Pretty Boy,” Morgan frowned, “This is going to get weird.”

“Yeah it is,” Prentiss stood up and she headed out the door with Morgan, “So how _was_ Reid?”

“Very funny Prentiss,” Morgan huffed.

“Actually, just a moment,” Hotch called out, “Morgan and Rossi, I’d like a word in private with each of you. Stay back a moment please.”

JJ and Prentiss exchanged knowing looks and Reid got up to leave with them. Prentiss gave him a teasing nudge on the way out the door, “So, do you do women, too?”

“What did you have in mind?” Reid flirted, making Prentiss laugh and JJ groan in disgust.

The door shut and Hotch sighed as he sank into a chair, motioning for the other two to sit as well.

“I think we all know what this discussion is going to be about,” Hotch replied, “So there’s no point beating around the bush. We’ve all crossed a line with Reid in the last-“

“Nothing happened!” Morgan snapped, “I was dressed! You saw I was!”

“Pity,” Rossi replied, “He’s fantastic.”

“Don’t even start with me, Rossi. I saw the damn bruises you left on him!”

“And I overheard exactly how _very_ consensual that was,” Hotch replied with a sigh, “Morgan, he’s an adult. We’re going to have to treat him that way. He’s more than earned it at work and now in private.”

“Wait a minute,” Morgan grimaced, “When you said _we_ you meant _you_ and Rossi! What the hell, Hotch?!”

“I’m not going to make excuses, nor will I explain myself to you,” Hotch replied, “Suffice it to say that Reid’s got his sites set on you now.”

“I know,” Morgan replied, “I practiced some _self control_.”

“I didn’t,” Rossi chuckled, “He’s an adult and willing. Why dismiss that?”

“He’s a sex addict!” Morgan snapped, “He can’t control himself!”

“We’re talking about sex here, Morgan. Not alcohol,” Hotch replied, “Sex is a part of our natural needs. Combine that addiction with his OCD and the chances are Reid will never recover. Once exposed, a sex addict will continue to engage in certain sexual behaviours despite facing potential health risks, financial problems, shattered relationships or even arrest. So we’re breaking the rules here. We’re going to profile Reid so we can determine his future behaviour and help him through it. First things first, Reid insists this is a _lifestyle_ and not an addiction, but then counters his own statement by saying he’s replaced sex with his drug addiction. Thoughts?”

“I don’t think he _is_ a sex addict,” Rossi replied, “I successfully turned him _off_ at one point. He was ready to throw me out of his room. That’s not indicative of a sex addict.”

“True,” Morgan frowned, “Now I’m thinking of it, while he did tease me and make an effort to seduce me he didn’t go all in. I might have caved if he had, but he backed off twice because he was tired and spent. A sex addict probably would have continued despite being too worn out for sex once he had me where he wanted me.”

“So, the five symptoms. Excessive time: he’s planned this out and has obsessively stalked down and obtained lovers. Definite yes,” Hotch nodded.

“He’s repeated,” Rossi nodded, “That’s another symptom, but we’re not sure what his trigger is. Mood? Stress?”

“I think it’s actually the satisfaction of having solved a case,” Hotch replied, “Though something as simple as travel could be his trigger as well.”

“To our knowledge he _has_ once successfully controlled it,” Morgan stated, “He stopped having sex entirely- and did _not_ take up private endeavours- while he waited for the results to his STD test.”

“Private endeavours?” Rossi chuckled.

“What are you, five? Why am I being the most mature here?” Morgan snapped.

“Focus,” Hotch insisted, “He’s insistent on safe sex and avoids sex he would prefer to have in order to maintain that safety. He has yet to actively harm others with is urges. That’s the biggest defining feature of sex addiction. Do we think it just hasn’t progressed to that point? Or is Reid not an addict?”

Silence. Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch all stared silently at the table as they considered the situation.

“We won’t know until he hurts one of us,” Rossi said softly, “Or himself.”

XXX

Prentiss and Morgan collected Wayne Addams from his front yard where he was watering his azaleas. The resulting conversation during interrogation included him insisting that not only had he never heard of Spencer Reid, Door Prize, or any of the sites about Reid, but that he wasn’t even interested in men. After running a background check and conducting a few useless searches of his computer and home they concluded that they didn’t have enough to go on. Even if he _had_ sent the message, it wasn’t illegal to offer to pay someone for nothing. They headed back to Quantico with nothing to show for their efforts.

Rossi, Hotch, and JJ were having better luck. Their shakedown of Reid’s local lovers was producing some alarming results. The union reps had spilled instantly, including the one Reid hadn’t managed to coax into bed. He was downright furious that he hadn’t had a chance at ‘Door Prize’. He recalled the incident at the store with Reid and the apples but very coolly informed them that he hadn’t pursued Reid in any way. He preferred submissive men, but Reid was a bit more brat than he was interested in, though he stated quite clearly that if Reid had tried again he’d have bedded him.

Shaun Franks admitted to trying to narrow down who had violated Reid, but hadn’t succeeded. His efforts were documented and Garcia found no indication that he’d located Powell or taken action against him. He was glad the man was dead, but wasn’t responsible for it.

Then they had the very long list of powerful people who Reid had indulged in. He wouldn’t give them a list but Garcia was taking apart his websites looking for them and had already found two senators and a governor. So far she hadn’t seen anything that worried them, but Reid was practically beside himself insisting that they be left alone in all ways. Rossi was beginning to worry that he’d been threatened, but Reid insisted otherwise. He just didn’t want them to be hurt by his activities with them. That had prompted a very serious look between Rossi and Hotch, but Reid had been too preoccupied to notice.

They retired for the day, with Rossi once again taking the first watch to guard Reid during the night. This time they also had a police guard for him, but there was no way that Hotch was trusting them- especially with Reid likely to convince them to stay in his bed instead of their cars.

Hotch retired with the intent of taking the next night rather than splitting the night up between them. He felt more secure with the officers outside _and_ an agent inside. That is, until he received a call from Rossi in the early morning hours.

“He’s gone, Hotch,” Rossi told him, his voice laced with pain, “I was hit from behind. He was tied up. He was fucking _helpless_.”

“When?”

“Hours ago. I was out cold. I called it in and their sending a forensic kit but…”

“I know,” Hotch breathed, “It will take too long. Whoever it is we shook them up and now they’ve had to push up their ‘seduction’ of Reid from the background to the forefront. They’ve officially got what- or rather who- they were looking for.”


	12. Chapter 12

 

   
When Reid woke up naked in a gold gilded birdcage his first thought was that the newspaper on the bottom did not bode well. He was probably going to have to toilet on the floor and that was an entirely horrific concept to him.

Reid wandered his cage. It was about ten diameter and twenty feet tall with a domed top. Up above his head was a wooden swing that he could probably reach if he jumped up and grabbed it, but he had no urge to do so. Hanging from the wall were a bowl full of nuts and berries and another of water. On the floor he had hoped to find a mat of some sort, but newspaper were his only comforts.

At least he wouldn’t need a blanket. The cage appeared to be inside a greenhouse so it was quite warm. Plants in pots placed on tables surrounded his cage, nearly all of them edible, and the sun shown down from above in most parts. He noted that the blacked out windows above meant he’d have shade during the noon heat, at the very least.

Reid studied the lock and then searched the area for something to pick it with, reading the newspapers as he went along. Some of them were over a month old, so this had definitely been planned for a while. Once Reid had determined that there was nothing within the cage or his immediate reach outside of it, he sat down on the newspaper to wait for rescue or the opportunity to rescue himself.

XXX

Morgan stormed the interrogation room and knocked the chair onto the floor before slamming his hands down on the table.

“Names,” Morgan snarled.

“I’ve done nothing illegal,” Shaun stated firmly, “I have nothing to say.”

“Reid’s gone, man,” Morgan told him angrily, “The bastard took him. He took him _now_. Not when we searched and shut down the websites. _Now_. While we had you in custody. He knows that you know him, and _you_ are Reid’s contact to nearly all of his lovers.”

“There are hundreds! How the hell am I to know who it is?”

“White male, shy and awkward. He won’t have an extensive dating history. He’s older than Reid by at least fifteen years. He might have indicated that he has more than just a wish to sleep with him; possibly he referred to him in the possessive. He might have contacted you multiple times and he’ll have made a fuss if Reid refused to meet him.”

“Do you know how many men that is?!” Shaun exclaimed, “The men he turned down were the scary ones, and they called me _obsessively_. It’s one thing to be shot down by a bloke at a bar, but it’s another to have a known _slut_ tell you that you’re not good enough to fuck them!”

“Think, Shaun!” Morgan shouted, slamming his hands down again, “He’s in that man’s hands being raped, tortured-“

“Yeah right,” Shaun scoffed, “Spencer? Raped? The man _lives_ to have sex, and the more powerful the man the better. If he’s being held hostage he’ll be in his glory. The bastard doesn’t stand a chance.”

Morgan barely stopped himself from punching him, “You forget that _you_ were trying to track down his lovers because he told you one had raped him?”

“Not raped, just betrayed his trust,” The man replied, “I mean, he told me details, you know? The guy just-“

Morgan stormed out and Hotch decided it wasn’t the best idea to send anyone else in for a while. Instead he focused back on translating Reid’s journals. They had cracked his shorthand code and Garcia had scanned the journal into her computer so she could run a quick translation. So far they had found a few people who fit the profile, but not _the_ person. As Hotch got to the end of the book he realized with dread that Reid might _not_ have met him. It might have been a distance stalker after all. Then Rossi spoke up.

“Garcia, what’s ‘zydrate’ mean?” Rossi asked, flipping through the papers in his hand, “He mentions it twice in here in correlation with meeting an old friend and mentions you as well. It doesn’t seem to be a code of any kind and you didn’t translate it.”

“It’s a drug from a rock opera, _Repo! The Genetic Opera_. Reid and I went to see it together a year ago. He called me an _old_ friend?”

“No, he was referring to someone else,” Rossi replied softly, “Can you sing a few bars of this opera for me?”

“I can do one better and play a clip for you,” Garcia replied, her fingers flying across the keyboard. A clip played and Rossi leaned forward, eyes narrowed.

“Reid was singing that,” Hotch stated.

“He was deep in subspace at the time,” Rossi mused, “I thought he was trying to use a safeword, but we hadn’t set one up. I prefer ‘no’. I’m old fashioned like that. When I asked if he wanted to continue he did and I dismissed it, but what if he was so deep in his mind that he recalled something and was trying to tell me? He seemed so frantic at the time.”

“So who was the friend?” Hotch asked, looking to Garcia, “Who was he talking to?”

“I don’t remember anyone else being there?” Garcia frowned.

“Think back,” Morgan interjected, “This could be important, baby girl.”

Garcia turned, eyes distressed as she tried to recall who Reid had spoken to that day.

“A few people were flirting with him. He was dressed up, you know? Cosplay. He had a jacket on like the Grave Robber and a long wig, some make-up. He was pretty hot, actually. Pity he doesn’t go for girls, believe me I tried.”

“Yes, but _who else did_?” Rossi insisted.

“There was a guy but… he was dressed up, too. I didn’t get a good look at him. He and Reid danced for a bit-“

“Reid can dance?” Morgan asked in surprise.

“Yeah, he took some lessons apparently,” Garcia replied.

“Tell us everything,” Hotch told her, leaning forward eagerly, “ _Everything_.”

XXX

Reid cupped his hands and brought some water to his face, sniffing it delicately before taking a deep sip. He was parched but he still made himself wait a few minutes before taking in more, just in case it was drugged. When he felt no ill effects he took another long sip and then began to pick at the nuts and dried berries. It was hours before anyone came in to see him and when they did he was at first hopeful, expecting rescue.

“Can you find the key?” Reid called to him, “There’s nothing to pick the lock.”

“There won’t be,” He smiled softly, his expression not reaching his eyes, “I know you so well, Spencer. I know exactly how to keep you safe. You should have accepted my first offer. You could have been rich by now, rolling in anything and everything you wanted. I was willing to let you keep your freedom… now I’ve been forced to cage you… and if you run I _will_ clip your wings.”

 

_Any guesses who it is?_


	13. Chapter 13

TAG WARNING THIS CHAPTER – VIOLENCE, ABUSE, DUB-CON. 

“You guys have to understand,” Garcia pleaded, “It wasn’t a _traditional_ opera! We were in a club with them playing on stage, a rock band to the right and the play to the left with a cage to prevent them being interrupted. The whole thing was insane; people were dancing, acting parts out, drugs were being passed around. It was actually pretty awful. I tried to keep an eye on Reid because I was worried about all the drugs, but he slipped away from me several times.”

“Focus, Garcia,” Hotch demanded, “You saw _something_. What was it? Don’t just focus on sight; smell, sound, behaviour, a gesture-“

“Oh!” Garcia’s eyes widened, “The guy he was talking to! He had a fake face plaster over the one he was wearing, but when he smiled it reminded me of-“

XXX

“ _You’re_ Chest Daddy?” Reid gaped.

“Well… I admit the name was to throw you off a bit. I almost messaged you as _Chess_ Daddy, but I thought that would be just a bit too obvious and take out the mystery. I know how you love mysteries.”

“Jason, please,” Reid begged, “If you wanted me you just had to say so! I’d have gone home with you _that night!”_

“I’m not interested in sex- or at least not casual sex,” Gideon shook his head, approaching the cage with that false smile on his face, “And I wasn’t hanging about in that ridiculous excuse for an opera for fun. I want to take _care_ of you, Spencer. Be the father you never had.”

“I’d like that,” Reid replied softly, reaching through the bars, “Can we go out and play?”

Gideon chuckled, shaking his head in amusement, “You’re too frantic, Spence. It’s making this very forced and you’re not convincing at all. Give it a few days, you’ll be ready to comply by then.”

“I need more than nuts and berries to live on,” Reid pleaded, “I’m not a _bird_.”

“We’ll see,” Gideon replied, “You have to earn privileges here. You’ve been _very_ naughty.”

XXX

“So where is he?” Morgan snarled, “We need Reid!”

“We need to _find_ Reid,” Rossi replied miserably, paging through several maps on a table.

“We need Reid to find Reid,” Morgan corrected, pacing the room. He’d pause on occasion in front of the board but they didn’t seem to be making any progress.

“We need to _focus_ to find Reid,” Hotch replied, arms folded as he stared down at the floor, deep in thought.

“You guys are two close to this,” Prentiss sighed, shaking her head, “I never knew Gideon. Let me give the profile a try. Maybe fresh eyes will help.”

Prentiss picked up her tablet again and began to study it with eyes squinted in concentration, “These pictures are from his apartment?”

“Yes,” Hotch replied, “I took them during a party.”

“He has a lot of pictures of birds.”

“It became an obsession after a case when he was younger. He only briefly shared it with me,” Hotch replied, “An unsub was leaving dead birds in the palms of his victims. They didn’t have the manpower to catch him.”

Rossi interjected, “Garcia, pull up the file. It might help us to go back to his roots.”

XXX

Back arched, body glistening with sweat, Reid’s toes curled as pleasure lanced through his body. He was gasping for breath as he worked himself over the hard rod beneath him. Gideon was completely undone, open now in a way he’d never been before. Reid rode him fast and hard, chasing his own release while eagerly working the man’s shaft inside his body. He had never seen Gideon’s face so open as he was while being made love to.

_I could have loved him…_

A hand wrapped around his cock and Reid’s voice reached a new crescendo as he felt that tight coil of desire tighten deep inside his body.

“Say it,” Gideon growled.

“D-daddy,” Reid gasped, “Ah! _Ahh!”_

Pearly fluids splashed across Gideon’s body, Reid’s eyes fluttered shut, and he felt the man beneath him stiffen and gasp in excitement. Reid forced himself to keep moving, milking the man’s orgasm until he went limp beneath him. Reid pried his eyes open to find Gideon was staring up at him with a glazed look of absolute love and adoration.

_I could have loved him…_

Reid snatched up the nearest pillow and pressed it over Gideon’s face, while at the same time he tightly clenched his sphincter. He knew he couldn’t hold Gideon in place with his ass alone, but the man was over stimulated and gripping his shaft now would send signals firing to his brain even as he struggled for air. They wrestled for a moment, but Reid was quickly dislodged. That had been his only plan. Gideon was too damn careful for anything else. Terrified and hoping for escape despite a complete lack of hope, Reid rolled over and tried to crawl across the floor of the bedroom Gideon had taken him to.

Gideon came after him in a complete rage, grabbing him by his hair and dragging him to his feet. Reid was thrown down on the bed and soundly spanked before Gideon dragged him back to his cage, shouting at him in outrage the entire time. Reid had no idea when he’d started to cry, but he was certain he hadn’t enjoyed the spanking one bit. This wasn’t what he wanted.

Reid was thrown inside and the cage locked. Gideon’s face was puce with outrage and he turned to stalk across the glasshouse, returning with a hammer in his hand.

“You’ve left me no choice,” He snarled, “I hate clipping the wings of birds, but it’s for your own safety.”

Gideon entered the cage while Reid backed against the wall.

“No! No, please!”

They struggled for a moment. Reid’s dancing lessons had made him more athletic, but he was still easily overpowered. Physical prowess had never been his strong point. He found himself face down on the ground with Gideon sitting on top of him. The man caught Reid’s right hand and jerked it around until he managed to pin it to the ground despite the slipping newspaper.

“Please! No!” Reid sobbed, “I’ll be good, Daddy! I’ll be so, so good!”

“I came already, Spence. You can’t use that to get me to do what you want. Not this time.”

The hammer rose and fell, and Reid screamed in agony as he felt the bones in his right hand shift and grind together. The hammer rose again and he sobbed and pleaded, but there was no halting Gideon’s madness. The hammer came down on his hand and this time he felt bones shatter. Reid threw up, shaking and choking on his vomit as the pain overwhelmed him. This was _not_ pleasurable. This pain wasn’t what even near the sort that had gotten him off before. He wanted it to stop and he wanted to be free and in the arms of his team.

“Please,” Reid sobbed, “Please, papá.”

“Why do I have a feeling you were just calling for someone _else_?” Gideon snarled, gripping his hair and rubbing his face in the pile of sick.

Reid gagged again, tears flowing to cover the burn. Gideon stood and stormed out of the cage, locking it behind him, “If I don’t leave now I’ll probably kill you. _Never_ call for him again. Understand? You’re mine now.”

Reid used his left hand, the water from his bowl, and some clean newspapers to mop himself up. He curled into up as far from the sick as he could manage, sobbing and rocking himself with his hand cradled in the crook of his elbow. Gideon returned a few minutes later and chucked a bag of ice through to him. Reid picked it up and sobbed as the weight made his bones ache.

He had no idea how it had come to this point. He knew that finding his girlfriend murdered had torn Gideon apart. He knew that the man had been bad at starting and maintaining relationships in the first place, evidenced by his awkwardness around the women who often flirted with him at museums because of his brilliance. The thing was, Reid had _tried_ to be there for him at that point in time only to find the man gone. Now he was his captive after years of missing him and all he wanted was to get away.


	14. Chapter 14

Reid’s hand was tightly bandaged, although the swelling hadn’t gone down very much. It allowed him to move around a bit more, which was exactly what Gideon wanted. He put on some music and had Reid dance for him, his body moving slowly in the cage as Gideon sat in a rocking chair and watched with an amused twist to his lips. Reid had never felt so naked in his life. Under different circumstances this would have been sexy as hell, but his interest in Gideon as a partner had vanished after the violence he’d shown him. Now Reid just wanted _out_. He desperately wanted Hotch and Rossi. He wanted to curl up in JJ’s arms and have his surrogate sister pet his hair. He wanted Morgan to protect him and give him that sense of safety he felt he’d lost days ago.

“Have you ever seen a peacock do a mating dance? They’re the most popular but not nearly the most elaborate. I think you’re more of a prairie chicken.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Reid replied breathlessly. He was tired. The food was no longer scarse but his sleep was.

Gideon changed the music to a club song and Reid adjusted his dance, moving faster and shifting his hips in a way that shook the flesh on his ass and made him more alurring. He still felt like a fool, but at least Gideon’s glazed eyes meant sex instead of a beating.

Then a loud boom reached his ears that _weren’t_ from the music. Gideon hadn’t responded. He hadn’t heard it. Reid’s superb hearing and the fact he was atuned to the music was working in his favour. Reid amped it up, running his good hand over his body, and Gideon’s eyes turned feverish. He was reaching into his clothes to touch himself, while Reid leaned against the cage and slid up and down the side with a bar between the crack of his ass and his eyes peering coquettishly over his shoulder. Gideon was just standing up to come to the edge of the cage, intending on fondling Reid, when the door that connected the glasshouse to the house was kicked in.

Gideon spun around in shock, but there was no way he could get to the gun he’d stashed out of Reid’s reach before Rossi, Morgan, Hotch, Prentiss, and JJ had him surrounded.

“How could you, man?” Morgan snarled.

“Save it,” Hotch snapped, “Morgan, cuff him and read him his rights.”

“I know my rights, do you?” Gideon grinned, “You’ll never have him the way I did. Never.”

“Other way around,” Rossi told him.

Hotch was examining the door to the cage, “Prentiss find a key, JJ-“

“The EMT’s are on the way in,” JJ replied, phone already to her ear, “They’re waiting for the rest of the house to be cleared before they come all the way in.”

“I’m not going to need immediate care,” Reid told them, “I’ll need to see an orthopaedic surgeon. What I want is a _shower_.”

“We’ll let the _medical_ doctors decide that,” Rossi told him, waiting eagerly as Prentiss got the door open.

Rossi moved into the cage, but Reid’s eyes went wide with horror and he backed into the far side of the cage. Rossi froze, face twisting in pain, and backed out of the cage, motioning to Hotch. Reid shook his head, a pained look on his face so Hotch turned away.

“JJ, get in there and help Reid. Morgan, Rossi, let’s get him out of here. Prentiss, back-up JJ.”

“On it,” Prentiss replied while Hotch led the rest out.

Rossi looked outraged on a whole new level, “What did you do to him?”

“Not here, Dave,” Hotch scolded.

“He’s _traumatized!”_ Rossi snarled.

“Future not looking so bright?” Gideon asked smugly.

Rossi moved to throw Gideon into a wall, but Morgan stopped him, “He’s not worth it, man!”

Hotch reached for Gideon’s arm to hold onto it as was required by protocol since Morgan had forced Rossi to let go, but the man suddenly slipped his cuffs and bolted down the hallway.

“After him!” Hotch shouted, and Morgan took off at top speed.

Rossi shouted into his communicator, “Coming down the hall on the first floor!”

Morgan flew after Gideon and tackled him to the floor, pinning his arm behind his back. Rossi came around from the side and helped him, both of them getting in a few punches before they managed to subdue him. Morgan glanced up at Rossi, who met his eyes with a proud and knowing smirk as they pulled Gideon up and re-cuffed him, making them extra tight this time.

“That’ll hold him,” Rossi stated firmly.

“Looks like,” Morgan replied.

They walked Gideon out and put him in a car. Rossi pulled Morgan away from it and glanced around carefully, “I won’t ask you what you were thinking putting those cuffs on so loose, because I was thinking it myself, but I will say that that could have gone badly.”

“I know,” Morgan replied, “But we caught him too easily.”

“Thanks,” Rossi replied, “I was ready to kill him.”

“I was hoping you would,” Morgan replied glumly.

“Sorry,” Rossi chuckled, “I’d rather not go to jail and he’s too smart to pull a weapon.”

“Got a few hits in for Hotch though, yeah?” Morgan smirked.

“That we did,” Rossi nodded.

They turned around in time to see Reid being taken out of the greenhouse on a stretcher. Morgan instantly sobered.

“Not enough, was it?” Rossi asked.

“No, it wasn’t,” Morgan replied, “Do you think he’ll ever get over this?”

“I’m not sure he got over the first kidnapping,” Rossi replied, “But this time we’re not going to leave him to face the aftermath alone.”

XXX

Reid had hoped that Rossi, Morgan, and Hotch would visit him in the hospital, but for the moment he was just glad to have something for the pain. They’d even obeyed his wishes and kept it something mild so he wasn’t worried about renewing his addiction. Now he just had to get cleaned up so he was absolutely abhorrent.

It took a while, but he eventually convinced the staff to let him shower despite his splinted and bandaged hand, mainly by telling them that they’d taken every sample they could and he was _traumatized_ by his own odor. They probably were, too. They wrapped his hand in plastic with medical tape and he was allowed to shower at last. Reid took his time and made sure he was _thoroughly_ cleansed. He wanted to be ready for the boys when they showed up. He had an elaborate fantasy going where Morgan comforted him with some tender loving care… right in the hospital bed where anyone could walk in.

Once he was cleaned up he dried off, slipped into a fresh hospital gown, and headed out into his room to sit on the bed with anxiously kicking legs. Reid had no idea how they’d react to what had happened to him. He wanted to talk almost as much as he wanted to fuck.

“Are the others on their way?” He asked Prentiss.

Prentiss gave him a soft, pitying smile, “No, sweetie. They’re leaving you to JJ and I.”

“Oh,” Reid replied, his expression falling, “Can… Can I call them?”

“Of course,” Prentiss replied, pulling out her phone, “Knock yourself out.”

Reid called up Hotch first, but he didn’t answer so he rang Rossi instead. Then he immediately got tongue tied over the phone. Gideon had told him to call him ‘daddy’ and Reid had been doing so for days. What if Rossi was angry about that? They’d have interrogated him by now. They’d _know_.

“Emily?” Rossi asked for what was probably the third time.

“Um, no,” Reid replied, his voice cracking, “It’s Spencer. Reid. Me. Um…”

“It’s okay, kid,” Rossi replied softly.

“It’s really not,” Reid replied.

“I know,” Rossi said, his voice barely audible, “We had a good run, though, right? We had fun?”

“Yeah,” Reid choked, “Yeah, we did.”

“So it’s fine,” Rossi told him, “We stay friends, yeah? If I could manage it with my first wife I can manage it with you.”

“Yeah,” Reid replied.

“I never got to apologize to you,” Rossi told him, “If you hadn’t been tied up-“

“I escaped seconds later,” Reid told him, “Ropes don’t hold me well. It wasn’t any use. He was armed so…”

“Right,” Rossi replied, “Well, I should go…”

“Yeah,” Reid replied miserably, “Bye.”

Reid closed his eyes a moment, swallowing hard as he tried to get his emotions under control, and then quickly dialled Morgan.

“Hey, it’s me,” Reid forced out, “I’m… Uh…”

“You’re safe,” Morgan stated firmly, “No more risks, huh?”

“Yeah, I… I have to go, the nurse is here,” Reid lied.

“Keep us posted, huh?” Morgan asked.

“Sure, bye,” Reid replied, quickly hanging up. He took a deep breath. Prentiss had been hovering by the door and she saw him lower the phone. She headed in with a worried look.

“Something wrong?”

Reid choked on his lie and began to sob brokenly. Prentiss leaned forward to rub his arm comfortingly, but he couldn’t work up the words he needed to talk to her.

“It’ll get easier,” She told him, “You’ll see.”

“How can we even work together?” Reid sobbed, “They blame _me!”_

“No,” Prentiss argued instantly, “No, no one blames you, Spencer.”

“They must,” Reid insisted, “Hotch didn’t even answer his phone.”

“He’s probably busy, or maybe out of range or-“

“Rossi broke up with me,” Reid choked out.

“Wait, you and Rossi were… wow, okay.”

“Morgan told me to stop taking risks,” Reid sniffled, accepting a tissue, “He wasn’t thrilled before, but now I got myself _kidnapped_ -“

“Reid, I’m serious here,” Prentiss grabbed his shoulders, “You are _not_ to blame. Give me my phone. I’m calling them back.”

“No, wait!” Reid fought with her over it, but she was insistent and took it back.

“I’ll straighten this out,” She told him, turning away and heading for the hallway.

Reid hurriedly dried his face. He knew what he needed. He had to get through this the only way he knew how. He had to get his fix.

XXX

Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi had finished processing the paperwork for the girls so they could stay with Reid. He’d been taken to the nearest Hospital and JJ had texted them that he was being released. They decided that crowding him wasn’t a good idea so they left the girls to deal with Reid, but they soon received a baffled phone call from JJ.

“Can you guys come down here and rein in Reid?” She asked, her tone exasperated.

“He wasn’t exactly comfortable with having us around. What’s wrong?” Hotch asked.

“I don’t know, but I think he might have managed to get a hold of something,” JJ replied, “He was quiet and freaked out until they wrapped his arm. Then he went to the bathroom to shower and came out a completely different person. Now he’s at the nurse’s desk flirting with everyone, and I mean _everyone_.”

“Men, too?” Hotch asked in surprise.

“Yeah, _everyone,_ ” She replied, “He even gave _me_ a wink! I can’t find Prentiss anywhere and-“

“Put him on the phone,” Hotch cut her off and waited for her to comply.

“Hello?” Reid asked, his voice filled with anxiety and fear.

“I’m so glad to hear your voice,” Hotch told him, “We thought we’d lost you.”

Hotch listened carefully and heard Reid take a steadying breath, “I thought I’d lost you, too.”

“I’d never have stopped looking for you,” Hotch told him firmly, “I meant what I said about commitment.”

“So did I,” Reid replied quickly, “I’ll be there for you for as long as you’ll have me. Aaron, I’ll be _so_ good to you. I’ll never leave you or ask you to give up your job or-”

“Good,” Hotch told him, “I’ve been thinking of you constantly.”

“Me too,” Reid whispered.

Hotch hesitated a moment and then took the plunge, “I can’t wait to hold you again.”

“Now?” Reid’s voice cracked.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Hotch told him, “I can wait.”

“No! _Ahem_ , I mean, I don’t need to wait. Oh, hell, Hotch. I _can’t_ wait. I need you _now_.”

“Spencer, you don’t have to push yourself,” Hotch assured him, “I’m fine with waiting.”

“Why exactly would you think I don’t want you _here and now_ like I just said I would?”

“You looked at us as if we were monsters when we tried to come near you earlier. We thought you were traumatized,” Hotch replied.

“I _stank_ ,” Reid replied, “I didn’t want _you_ to be _traumatized_ by me!”

Hotch smiled. He’d thought that might have been the case, but testing the waters was the only way to find out, especially if Reid was going on the hunt. Refocusing him was a good way to get him to stop sexually harassing the hospital staff.

“Well,” Hotch breathed, “In that case I’ll be right there.”

“You will?” Reid squeaked.

“Will you do me a favour?”

“Anything,” Reid replied eagerly.

“Don’t stretch yourself. I want to do it.”

Reid whimpered and Hotch felt heat begin to pool in his groin. He hadn’t really been in the mood after all they’d gone through, but with Reid panting for it he was hardly about to refuse. Especially since sex was Reid’s therapy of choice… if therapy was the right term.

There was a moment of sudden confusion on the other end and Hotch heard JJ’s voice and then Reid spoke up.

“I’m being released,” Reid told him.

“Perfect. Have JJ bring you straight to my room and we’ll see if I can’t take the edge off. Maybe a massage? Some time relaxing in my arms?”

“Af-after sex?” Reid’s voice cracked again.

“Of course,” Hotch smirked.

“You’re a bigger tease than I am,” Reid told him.

“You’re _not_ a tease,” Hotch chuckled, “I thought that was the point.”

“Good point,” Reid replied, amusement in his voice.

Hotch hung up to see Rossi heading or the exit to the station with a distressed look on his face. Hotch hurried to catch up with him, “Dave!”

“I have to go,” Rossi told him, fumbling with the keys to the SUV, “I have to go to the hospital?”

“Are you hurt or-“

“Reid,” Rossi told him, “He misunderstood something I told him over the phone and-“

“He’s on his way to the hotel, actually. I was going to meet him there.”

“Prentiss just laid into me,” Rossi told him as they walked to the door, “He misunderstood my attempts to comfort him as dumping him and I can’t imagine what kind of a fit he’s having.”

“He started throwing himself at the staff and patients,” Hotch replied with a chuckle, “I refocused him on me. Hope you don’t mind.”

They both froze just outside the SUV and stared at each other as reality sunk in.

“We’re sharing him,” Rossi stated.

“We’re sharing a man,” Hotch repeated in shock.

“Is this… okay?” Rossi asked, gesturing between them.

“I’m not so sure we have a choice,” Hotch replied, “He wants us both. He wants Morgan, too. If we want him back we have to share.”

“If he _does_ prove to be a sex addict? Not that I’m convinced he is, just yet…”

“I don’t know,” Hotch replied, “I asked him for commitment, not exclusivity. He considers the two separate. I never have but I suppose I’ll have to rearrange my thoughts a bit.”

“This job is lonely,” Rossi stated, “Someone within it is better than no one outside of it.”

“Exactly,” Hotch replied.

“So what do we do when he gets to the hotel?”

“I’ll calm him down, then I’ll text you when he’s relaxed and you can come in and talk to him.”

“Relaxed as in…?” Rossi asked.

“Oh, no. I meant… well, probably that,” Hotch felt his face color.

Rossi chuckled, “It’s fine. I guess we’ll be seeing a bit… much of each other.”

“Apparently so,” Hotch replied with a laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

Reid was trembling by the time they got to the hotel, all the while ignoring JJ’s continual lectures about his lifestyle. She was worried about him burning himself out, or hurting himself or the team. Reid didn’t want to hear it. He may have forgiven her, but he still held her partly responsible for his depression and anxiety in the first place. He _needed_ to get to Hotch. His focus was completely gone. All he could think of was touching someone, being touched, of having something bring him down to earth and then send him up into the clouds. He wanted to be taken apart and put back together again. More than anything, he wanted someone familiar and safe to do it. He couldn’t say if he was swearing off of casual sex, but he wanted to feel protected and cherished that night and he was hoping he could have that with Hotch. It wasn’t something that he was used to, and he was both hopeful and worried about getting his hopes up. He’d already lost Rossi, and he’d thought that was going to be semi-permanent, if a bit unconventional. He’d pictured them snuggling together after work and a good spanking, while still knowing they could go out and shag whomever they wanted.

The second the elevator opened Reid bolted down the hallway to Hotch’s door and knocked frantically. JJ was right on his tail, but Hotch opened it and Reid pushed his way in and turned to shut it in her face.

“Thanks for the ride, JJ! It was fun being sexually degraded by you!”

“I didn’t-!” JJ shouted back, but he shut and locked the door.

“She did what now?” Hotch asked, eyes narrowed.

Reid didn’t answer. He’d thrown himself on Hotch and was snogging him hungrily. The older man wrapped his arms around Reid’s slim body and held him tightly while Reid duelled with his tongue. Hotch pulled Reid towards the bed while the younger man struggled with his tie and pushed his jacket off his shoulder.

“Oh, no,” Hotch stopped him with a quick grasp of both wrists, “I’ll give you what you need, Spencer, but I need something from you in return.”

“What? Anything. What?” Reid asked, legs starting to tremble. _I’m out of control. The hell is this?!_

“Shhh,” Hotch soothed, stepping forward and petting his hair, “I want affection, Spencer. Can you give me that?”

“Yes,” Reid replied, leaning in, “I just… I _need_ … I need…”

“To be touched, yes,” Hotch soothed, “I know. We’re going to bed together Spencer, but I need more than sex to feel complete. I want some intimacy beyond fucking. Can you give me that?”

“Yes,” Reid promised, “I care about you. Of _course_ I do, but I don’t want to lie. I’m not in love. Lust? Yes. Affection? Yes. Is that enough?”

Hotch smiled softly, “Of course. I’m not expecting love, not just yet at least. Affection is enough.”

“Why do I have a feeling I just passed some sort of test?” Reid asked, still tugging lightly at his clothes.

“You did,” Hotch smiled softly, reaching up to start unbuttoning his shirt, “I wanted to see if you’d lie to me to get me into bed.”

Reid shook his head quickly, “I’ve always preferred transparency. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Hotch pulled off his shirt and Reid tugged his undershirt over his head, letting out a soft sigh of pleasure as he ran his hands over Hotch’s stomach and chest. He leaned forward to lick at a nipple, but Hotch pulled him up and pressed their lips together again, cupping his face as he turned them. Reid whimpered and pressed against him tightly but Hotch pulled away and began to slowly undress Reid while keeping close eye contact.

“You’re so handsome,” Hotch told him, “Pretty even.”

“You’re sexy as _hell_ ,” Reid purred, “I want to lick every inch of you.”

“I want to worship you,” Hotch told him, “Lay down on the bed.”

“Mm, bossy in bed,” Reid smirked, “Normally that would indicate a lack of power in professional life, but we both know that’s not true.”

“I’m a control freak,” Hotch replied with a smirk, “But you knew that.”

“It appeals to me,” Reid smiled as Hotch slid his trousers off his hips, kneeling at his feet to slide his shoes and socks off before pulling his clothes the rest of the way off.

Hotch reached for Reid’s boxers and took a slow breath, “I wasn’t thinking last time.”

“You’re not sure how you feel about being attracted to a man,” Reid replied, “It’s not unusual to have more than one sexual preference, or for our preferences to change throughout our lives.”

“I know,” Hotch replied, stroking his hands over the boxers again before pulling them forward to slide them down without tugging on Reid’s erection, “This is intimidating because it’s knew, but I’m not about to run on you.”

“I _can_ be patient,” Reid smiled, “Despite what I’ve displayed previously.”

Hotch’s eyes raised from Reid’s throbbing member, “I really don’t think you can. Not this time.”

Hotch reached out and ran his hands over Reid’s shaft, noting the way his legs stiffened and he let out a needy moan. Reid had a light dusting of hair over his legs. Hotch ran his other hand through it, reaffirming that this _was_ what he wanted; A masculine partner, someone who was new and exciting but also familiar to him by face if not body. Reid’s scent was comforting beneath the smell of hospital soap.

Reid’s hips were rolling forward, his head thrown back in desire. His need was painfully obvious and Hotch wasn’t the sort to demand a lover wait for satisfaction. He rose to his feet, one hand still working Reid’s cock, and wrapped the other around the back of his neck to pull him in for a long, deep kiss. Reid was hungry for him, his hands hesitantly caressing Hotch’s ribs as he tested whether or not he was allowed to touch. Hotch leaned into him and Reid’s touch became firm. Hotch groaned as his own member began to rise and Reid’s hands moved down to begin working his shaft through his clothes. Hotch broke the kiss, but only so he could gasp for breath. His last time with Reid had been rushed, but he intended to enjoy every second with him this time.

Reid hummed in approval as Hotch allowed him to undo his trousers and push them down to his ankles. Hotch toed off his shoes and stepped free, pushing Reid down onto the bed. Reid squirmed back and arched hungrily, displaying himself lewdly for Hotch’s perusal. Hotch’s eyes darkened and he climbed onto the bed, aggressively pinning Reid’s legs down and then climbing in between them. Reid whimpered and Hotch leaned down to run his tongue along Reid’s hip bone. He nipped at his side and watched the younger man squirm in need. Hotch moved up his body, hungrily touching every inch of Reid’s writhing body. Reid’s hands explored Hotch, lingering tenderly over his scars. The older man worked his way up to Reid’s lips and kissed him deeply while reaching down to stroke his cock once more. Reid let out a pained sound, arching in need, but he brushed Hotch’s hands away.

“I need to pleasure _you_ ,” Reid keened, “That’s what gets me off. Please.”

Yes,” Hotch growled, “Wait here.”

Hotch headed for his go bag and pulled out the condoms and lubricant he’d purchased. He headed for Reid while rolling the condom on, his smirk making the younger man squirm in longing. Hotch knelt at the foot of the bed, slicking up his shaft before reaching for Reid.

“Legs up,” Hotch ordered.

Reid lifted his legs, holding himself beneath his knees to show off his hidden parts. It was difficult with his bound hand, but he managed to hold that leg up on his wrist. Hotch moved forward and ran slick fingers over Reid’s furled entrance. Reid panted with longing as Hotch pressed the first digit into him, moving it slowly through the initial burn. He pumped it a few times and then pressed in a second beside it. Hotch drew them out and back in again, curling them as he dragged them back a second time. Reid keened and Hotch began to pump his fingers faster, stroking his p-spot repeatedly until his cock drooled onto his belly. Hotch spread his fingers and pulled them free to stretch his muscles wide.

“P-please,” Reid whimpered, arching his neck with his eyes screwed tightly shut.

“Yes,” Hotch growled, sliding his fingers free.

Hotch leaned over Reid, staring down into his eyes as he guided Reid’s calves to his shoulders. He shifted a pillow beneath Reid’s hips and then grasped himself tightly to slide into the younger man’s body. He pushed slowly, sliding a bit in all the slick, but it wasn’t long before Reid’s body accepted him. Reid breathed out as Hotch slid in, and after a second pull out he was finally seated deep in Reid’s body.

“Ohh,” Reid groaned softly, “Aaron!”

“Yes,” Hotch panted, sliding free and thrusting home again.

Reid was hungry for him, his body grasping Hotch’s cock as he panted beneath him. Hotch was soon thrusting fast and hard, burying himself deep in Reid’s slender body. Their movements synced up and they flowed together, Reid’s hand grasped the headboard as Hotch arched his hips to tease his prostate. Reid’s cries rose in pitch and Hotch felt the coil of desire tightening inside of him. Sweat beaded on Reid’s forehead and Hotch admired his pale body, grateful the younger man wasn’t halted by his injury. Reid surprised him by climaxing first, crying out as he came untouched, his release spurting onto his chest and chin. Hotch gasped at the sight and his arms shook as Reid’s body tightened around his cock. A few more hungry thrusts and he was filling the condom, the hair on the back of his neck rising as his cock pulsed with relief.

“Spencer,” Hotch breathed, pulling free with a sigh of relief. He headed to the bathroom to wash up after giving Reid a tender stroke along one thigh just as it dropped.

“Fuck, Aaron,” Reid groaned, “That was _so_ good!”

“Mm,” Hotch agreed, “I feel _so_ good. Do you spoon?”

“You know the answer to that question,” Reid snickered.

“Yes, but-“

“ _Yes_ , I spoon,” Reid half scolded, “Come here.”

Hotch rolled towards him and pressed closer, wrapping his arms around Reid’s body. Reid snuggled in, enjoying Hotch’s scent and the feel of a warm, trusted presence in his arms. He drifted off with Hotch’s breath hot on the back of his neck.

XXX

Hotch woke up late in the night because someone was shaking the bed. He sat up, expecting Jack, but found it was Reid curled up in his arms, sobbing brokenly in his sleep. Hotch petted his hair back, but he curled up tighter and let out a soft, pitiful wail.

“Spencer,” Hotch soothed, “Spence, sweet heart. Wake up.”

Reid stirred awake, choking and letting out soft sounds of misery. Hotch tried to hold him, but he squirmed away and staggered to the bathroom. Hotch stood outside of it, unsure of what to do. After listening to Reid weep for a while he knocked on the door.

“Spencer?”

Reid didn’t reply.

“Spencer, do you want me to… may I come in?”

“N-no,” Reid sobbed.

“Please let me in, I can’t talk to you through the door. This is ridiculous,” Hotch sighed, and then regretted it a moment later.

Reid opened the door and stared at him with a face twisted in misery, “ _What_?”

“I’m… trying to be here for you,” Hotch told him, “Let me-“

“I don’t want to be coddled, Hotch,” Reid choked, “Not by you. That’s not our dynamic.”

“Dynamic?” Hotch asked.

“A basic or dynamic force, especially one that motivates, affects development or stability, etc.,” Reid stated.

“I know what dynamic means, I meant what does it have to do with me offering you comfort?”

Reid shut the bathroom door and Hotch sighed in frustration. That was when he remembered his promise to Rossi and then he groaned in frustration; Reid didn’t need _Hotch_ , he needed his surrogate father. No one wanted to look like a fool in front of their new boyfriend. Hotch headed out the door and hurried to Rossi’s room where he found his old friend smoking and drinking.

“Are you okay?” Hotch asked.

“Just over thinking,” Rossi replied, “Is Spence ready to see me now?”

“More than,” Hotch replied, “He’s in the bathroom crying. I should have come and got you sooner, but…”

“It’s fine,” Rossi nodded, “Let’s go.”

Hotch let Rossi into his rooms and then offered to leave, but the man stopped him.

“Aaron, you’re never going to stop worrying about this if you don’t witness it,” Rossi told him, “I need you comfortable with our relationship if this is going to work. Stay unless Spencer says otherwise.”

Rossi knocked on the door, “Spencer? Son, I’d like to talk to you.”

There was a frantic scramble and then Reid burst through the door and froze, staring at Rossi with wide, red eyes. Rossi smiled softly at him.

“I owe you an apology,” Rossi stated, “I was so eager not to push myself _on_ you that I pushed you away.”

Reid’s face twisted in misery and he flew into Rossi’s arms, the older man clutched him tight, one hand stroking his hair while the other held him close. He tugged Reid to the bed and sat down, pulling him into his lap where he rocked him gently. He stroked his hands over Reid’s hip and kissed his forehead.

“You’re such a good boy,” Rossi soothed, “ _My_ sweet boy. My genius.”

Reid sobbed and Rossi rocked, while Hotch stood of to one side and watched with worry in his eyes. Reid sobbed brokenly for a while and then slowly began to calm down. When he was reduced to hiccups and soft whimpers Rossi pushed back his hair and pressed kisses to his forehead.

“Tell me whatever you want, sweetheart,” Rossi whispered.

“He made me call him Daddy, Papá,” Reid whispered, “I didn’t want to. Why did he do this? Why? I could have loved him if he’d just… if he just…”

“That was his fault,” Rossi told him, petting him lovingly, “He squandered what he could have had with you. I won’t do that. I still want to be your Papá, _if_ you want me to be.”

“Yes,” Reid choked, “Yes, please. Please, I need you Papá.”

“I’m here, Spencer. I’m here,” Rossi soothed, “Come and lie down. Let’s have a cuddle and then you can sleep peacefully for a bit longer. Hush now, Papá’s here.”

Rossi urged Reid back up the bed and snuggled down with him, motioning to Hotch to join him on the other side. Hotch crawled in behind Reid but checked with Rossi before placing his hand on Reid’s hip. Rossi continued to hold him tightly against his chest, his satin pyjamas were smooth and Reid was soothing himself by rubbing them between his fingers. Reid’s soft, shuddering breaths slowly became even and he finally slept. Hotch raised his eyes to Rossi’s, curiosity reflected within.

“Is that it? No sex?”

“Not this time,” Rossi replied, “Our dynamic is a fluctuating one. Last time we were together it left bruises on him, but I can promise you it wasn’t to punish him like a father would. It was for mutual gratification.”

“As long as it was mutual,” Hotch replied, shifting clower to Hotch and nuzzling his hear, “I’m falling for him. I probably have been for a while.”

“You and me both,” Rossi sighed.


	16. Chapter 16

Reid slipped out of Rossi and Hotch’s arms and shimmied down the bed to get to the bathroom. He peed with a sigh of relief and then washed up. He glanced in at his two lovers and decided that he’d like to see what Rossi had been thinking about using ice cubes for the last time they’d been together. Besides, morning sex was supposedly the best sex and Reid had rarely ever had it.

Reid pulled on a robe and headed for the hallway with an ice bucket in his hand and the keycard in his pocket. He filled it up, giving a cube a munch as he chuckled over the idea of sexual frustration and ice, then headed back to the room. He swiped the keycard but it flashed red.

Reid blinked and glanced down at the numbers on the card, then groaned as he realized he’d grabbed _Rossi’s_ card instead of Hotch’s.

“So much for surprising him with a morning blowjob,” Reid sighed.

“Sounds like fun,” Morgan’s voice stated from behind him, making Reid jump.

“Oh, um… hi,” Reid stammered, and then shifted back to smirk as he leaned against the door, lowering his eyelids to peer through his eyelashes, “I got locked out.”

“Really, Reid? What is this supposed to be, a sick fantasy about sleeping your way through the workplace?”

Reid’s smile faltered, “Why are you acting like this? What’s wrong with me having a sex life?”

“You call this a life?” Morgan shook his head and turned back towards his door.

“You know what?” Reid snapped, “Yeah, I _do_ call this a life, and a damn good one, too! Where do you even get off deciding how much sex is too much?!”

Morgan sighed and turned towards him, “You’re right, I don’t get to decide that, but it doesn’t stop it from running through my mind.”

“So what is this?” Reid demanded, stepping forward and shoving at his shoulder angrily.

“Oh, you’re shoving me, now?!” Morgan gaped at him.

“I _know_ you want me, I can see it every time you look at me! What do you want from me?”

“I want you to go back to the way you were!” Morgan shouted, pushing him back angrily. Reid staggered and the ice fell to the ground, spilling across the floor around his slipper-clad feet, “If you wanted to be fucked into next week you should have come to _me_! _I should have been your first!”_

“My _virginity?_ ” Reid laughed, “This is about my _virginity_? You wanted to be first? If this was a race to my ass than you should have gotten in the fucking _running_ , Morgan, because if you’d even _stepped_ up to the starting line I’d have let you catch me instead of a fucking _drug dealer_!”

Hotch’s room door opened and they both froze at the look of his angriest boss face, not even tampered by the fact he was wearing nightclothes.

“Get in here. Both of you. _Now_ ,” Hotch stated firmly, his voice so outraged that he didn’t even have to raise it to make his point.

They both hurried in, Reid nearly falling on the ice, and Hotch shut the door silently behind them.

“You two are standing in the hallway screaming at each other about sex and drugs while our names are on the registry here as FBI agents. We are _five hours_ from Quanitico and our peers who we see every day! Would you two like to tell me what made you think acting out a scene from a bad soap opera in the hallway would accomplish?”

“He started it!” Reid insisted.

“It’s my fault,” Morgan replied.

“Well,” Hotch snarled, “At least you two agree on something. How about you get your heads on straight and deal with this like adults. Morgan, Reid is _not_ the Virgin Mother. Treating him like he’s disappointed you by choosing a lifestyle different from your own isn’t going to help anything. Reid, stop flirting with him. He’ll come to you when he’s ready or he’ll forgo the pleasure of your company.”

“Yes, Hotch.”

“Yes, Hotch.”

Rossi sat up and rubbed at his eyes, “The hell is all this yelling about?”

“Morgan and Reid were fighting again,” Hotch replied with folded arms.

“Damn,” Rossi groaned, laying back down, “Can’t you two just fuck and get it over with?”

“I’m not allowed to even flirt anymore,” Reid pouted.

“That order was a waste of breath,” Rossi snickered.

“Morgan, go back to your room,” Hotch ordered.

Morgan turned with a heavy sigh and headed for the next room. Reid stared after him with rage flashing in his eyes, turning to them once he had gone.

“My _virginity_. This is all about my _virginity_. He wanted it, but he never _tried_ for it and now he’s mad I gave it to someone else!”  

“Have you topped anyone yet?” Rossi asked, “Physically speaking, that is. I already know you’re a cocky little shit in bed.”

“No, I haven’t penetrated anyone,” Reid replied, “Apparently police officers and politicians are all power tops- or want you to think they are- and the few guys I went with in clubs mostly went for BJ’s. Why?”

“Because then you haven’t fully lost it yet,” Rossi replied easily.

Reid blinked and then laughed, “You want me to tell Morgan he can ride me if he wants my innocence? I think that concept of virginity is a bit outdated, Papá.”

“So is his idea that he has to pop your cherry to make you his,” Rossi snorted, “Either way, it’s a shot at getting him in bed with you, assuming you still want that.”

“I don’t know what I want,” Reid sighed, “I have you two… I _do_ have you two, don’t I?”

“I think that’s pretty clear,” Hotch nodded.

“Not getting rid of me easily,” Rossi huffed, “Do you know how hard it is to find a good power bottom masochist with daddy issues who _isn’t_ after my money?”

Reid frowned, “I’ve met quite a few, actually. Should I introduce you?”

“No,” Rossi laughed, “One’s enough for this old man.”

Reid sighed, “I left to get ice to wake you up with.”

Rossi gave him an insulted look, “You could also just tell me you’re not in the mood, but whatever.”

“No, I mean the last time you pulled out all those home-made toys and a bucket of ice was one of them. I wanted to see what you were going to do with it. So I was getting more, but I think I left it in the hall.”

“No time now,” Hotch told them apologetically, “We have to leave in a few minutes. Best get dressed.”

The three men hurried to do so, Rossi returning to his room while Reid climbed into clothes that Morgan had packed for him and left with Hotch. Reid brushed his teeth while Hotch finished packing. He met the young genius in the bathroom where he was happily humming while he ran his fingers through his hair.

“This is kind of awesome,” Reid smiled, “I like knowing I don’t have to go hunting to get laid.”

Hotch gave him a half smile, “You deserve constancy.”

“I still might want… others,” Reid replied.

“I know,” Hotch nodded, “I’m not thrilled with it, but I’ll deal with it. It helps knowing that I can have a relationship with someone on the team. I was a bit jealous of Garcia and Kevin a while back.”

“Really?” Reid cocked his head to one side, “Why?”

“They understood,” Hotch replied, slipping his arms around Reid’s waist, “My job constantly came between Haley and I. She couldn’t stand the files, the thoughts that would run through my head, the obsession with _catching the next one_. The hours were only half the battle. Is that what it’s like for you? Finding these men to bed? Is it similar to wanting to catch an unsub?”

“A bit,” Reid nodded, “Morgan has his houses between cases. You have Jack. Everyone has something, really, but I just have… me.”

“Now you have Rossi and I,” Hotch told him firmly.

“For how long?” Reid asked, eyes turning haunted.

 _Everyone he has ever loved has left him_.

“For as long as we can,” Hotch replied honestly, “I can’t promise we won’t die or fall out of love. I won’t lie to you.”

“You love me?” Reid asked in surprise.

“I’m getting there,” Hotch nodded, “It’s not as if we haven’t known each other for years.”

A knock on their door had them scrambling to leave and then they were on the road, driving back to Quantico with Reid safely tucked into the car with them. Rossi and Hotch had taken the same car with Reid and the young genius was in the back with Morgan. Hotch was driving.

“We should discuss this,” Hotch stated after an hour on the road, “We need to allocate time and make sure jealousies don’t arise.”

“Oh, jealousy will happen,” Rossi replied, “The key is to talk it out like adults.”

“Could you guys do this at another time?” Morgan asked sharply.

“Why?” Rossi huffed, “You’re as involved as we are.”

“I don’t know what Pretty Boy has told you, but I’m _not_ involved. We haven’t slept together and we’re not going to.”

Hotch and Rossi exchanged amused glances, chuckling at the idea.

“I’m not sure if this has occurred to you two, but the sun does _not_ shine out of his ass!” Morgan snapped angrily.

“No, but it’s a _very_ nice ass,” Rossi replied, “One you _could_ be partaking of.”

“Which you want to partake of,” Hotch replied, “Denying yourself is-“

“He’s not the only ass in Virginia, Hotch!” Morgan snapped, “Hell, he’s not even the only ass in the FBI! I could walk into Quantico today and find someone to fuck who _hasn’t_ slept with every gay cop across the United States!”

“Why the hell are you still going on about that?” Rossi snapped, “How many women have you slept with?”

“You know,” Reid interrupted, “Your suggestion today has me thinking.”

“That’s none of your business,” Morgan snapped, “And Reid’s sex life _shouldn’t_ have been any of mine, but he went and made it mine.”

“You don’t ask your partners about their history?” Hotch asked.

“That’s risky,” Rossi added.

“I engaged in penetrative anal sex on the receiving end with 59 men,” Reid stated, “How weird is it that none of them were bottoms?”

“Wait, fifty-nine?” Morgan asked, “I thought you had sex with over two hundred?”

“Sex, yes,” Reid nodded, “But only 59 penetrated me anally. The point is, now that you’ve pointed out that I’ve not had a specific experience I’m curious. What’s so great about it?”

“What’s so great about penetrating someone?” Hotch asked, his tone disbelieving, “Um. Well. Everything.”

“So what did the rest do?” Morgan asked.

“I thought it wasn’t your business?” Reid parried, “But for your information only about a third of gay men enjoy anal sex, so that particular statistic holds up in my experience. The unusual part is that none of them wanted to bottom.”

“Maybe they didn’t want to bottom to a stranger?” Hotch asked.

“Unlikely,” Reid replied, “Part of the thrill of anonymous sex is the danger factor. Bottoming increases that. That’s why I’m a power bottom.”

“So, wait,” Morgan asked, “You’ve never topped?”

“Yeah, and now I’m curious. What’s so great about topping? I mean, isn’t it harder to get your partner off that way?”

“Yes, but it’s easier to _get_ off that way,” Hotch reminded.

“Well, yeah,” Reid frowned, “But I love _getting_ people off. Maybe it’s just not for me.”

“With the right person it might be,” Hotch replied.

“So… you volunteering?” Reid asked.

“Ahhhh, no,” Hotch frowned, “Sorry, Spencer, I’m just not sure I could do that. I’m still adjusting to the fact that I’m even into a man. Luckily I’ve always been an Ally or this would be a lot harder to take.”

“Understandable,” Reid nodded, “David?”

“I’m versatile,” Rossi nodded, “I’m not as into it, though. I never got how men could get off that way. I’ve bottomed for people I’ve cared about- even one of my wives who was into pegging- but I’ve never _really_ enjoyed it. What about it gets you off, Spence? I mean, besides the gig about squeezing the spunk out of other men.”

“Actually there are three important aspects to anal sex,” Reid stated in his usual fact-voice, “Preparation, mentality, and stimulation. If you don’t have all three in the bag then it’s going to be boring at best, and painful at worst. For example, I’ve got the mindset in place that anal can be stimulating. That lets me focus on the pleasure-center nerves in my rectum without having to try. That being said, I’ve still only been brought to orgasm through anal stimulation alone by five of the fifty-nine men who penetrated me.”

“Well that’s disappointing,” Hotch frowned.

“Twenty-two of them got me off with their hands _during_ sex, twelve brought me to orgasm after, and the rest left me hanging,” Reid continued, “Now, keep in mind that I always am careful with my preparation, so that’s never a problem. That leaves stimulation to be the deciding factor. If the men don’t know how to aim for my prostate, or if they are too rough or tend to pull all the way out a lot, then I’m not going to enjoy it no matter how the other two functions are going.”

“So thinking it’s going to feel good helps it along?” Rossi asked.

“Basically, yeah,” Reid agreed.

Morgan was silent for the rest of the car ride, but Reid was watching him carefully out of the corner of his eye and he knew exactly where Morgan would be going next.


	17. Chapter 17

“Papá?” Reid purred, pressing up against Rossi as they stood outside of the room Rossi was planning on redecorating for Reid.

“Yes, my sweet?” Rossi asked, suspicion already in his tone.

“I need a favour,” Reid nuzzled his ear.

“Do you now?” Rossi asked, “And would this ‘favour’ happen to have anything to do with a certain coworker who is questioning his morals at this very moment?”

“It would,” Reid smiled, arms around Rossi’s neck.

“He’ll be in a gentlemen’s club.”

“I know,” Reid replied, “Probably a strip club close to my apartment.”

“ _Former_ apartment,” Rossi corrected.

“Former,” Reid nodded.

“You _are_ okay with this?”

“With you wrapping me up in cotton wool and keeping me safe while also beating me into subspace and fucking me senseless? Yeah, I’m good.”

“So what do you need to woo your next lover?” Rossi asked, running his fingers through Reid’s silken locks.

“Some of your money and your attitude. The money I can pay you back on in… _any_ way you’d like,” Reid purred.

“Keep talking.”

XXX

Morgan sipped his beer and stared miserably at the stage. On it were two men dancing to techno music, lights flashing on their oiled up bodies. He was staring curiously at the men before him and wondering where his reaction was. He’d been with a few men, but never found them more than a release. It was usually just two friends getting off together. So why couldn’t he do that with Spencer Reid? That’s what he wanted, wasn’t it? A quick lay between friends. Mutual satisfaction. Which was completely fine with Morgan until his feelings got involved, and his feelings were _definitely_ involved. He didn’t know if he wanted love or something just above friends. Quite possibly he wanted Reid all to himself, and that was a problem since he’d apparently decided he was going steady with Rossi and Hotch. Morgan felt like he’d missed his chance with Reid that first night, and since he hadn’t managed to have him then he was doomed to continue to reject him on some sick self-punishment loop.

Which was why when Reid stepped out onto the stage in his usual suit and nodded to the DJ, Morgan didn’t even blink. The man was consuming his thoughts, so why wouldn’t he be there on the stage? The song _Ex’s and Oh’s_ by Elle King started playing and Reid was lip-syncing along while swaying his hips. Morgan’s eyes narrowed and he leaned forward in his seat as Reid began to slide his tie off. Someone shouted ‘Door Prize!’ and Reid pointed to him just as the words ‘my exes and oh-oh-ohs they haunt me’ met Morgan’s ears.

Morgan watched in mute fascination as Reid transformed before his eyes from awkward, geeky co-worker to sexy male stripper. He slid his hands across his body and slid his hips to the slower music. When the beat kicked up he lifted and dropped his hips in ways that made Morgan’s body clench with desire. He knew what Reid wanted from him and a part of him was eager for it. He’d bottomed before to a woman, but not to a man. He’d enjoyed it. He could enjoy it again. He could…

Reid was down to his trousers and Morgan’s eyes were bugging out. He’d gotten some muscle, though it was only enough to define him rather than make him look stronger. He was twisting his hips like a belly dancer as he teased the hem of his trousers. The men around Morgan were hooting and cheering him on.

Reid flowed across the stage and then shimmied right out of his trousers, stepping out of them smoothly as he continued on his way. He turned around to reveal that he was wearing a thong and shifted his hips so his ass rippled beautifully. He worked up to an actual twerk and Morgan joined a few men in laughing at him right up until he went from bent over to on his hands doing a split in the air, then turned around, and continued twerking with his legs in the air. Morgan gaped for a moment and then joined a few people in applauding when he flipped back to his feet. He was read in the face but still mouthing the lyrics as he moved around the stage, running his hands over his body and tweaking his studded nipples. He straddled a chair and did a bit of _Chicago_ -esque dancing on it, rolling his hips until Morgan and the entire group were jealous of the chair.

Then he simply stood up, blew Morgan a kiss, and sauntered off stage with his suit jacket over his shoulder. Morgan sat back in his chair and gaped at the stage where men were throwing money after him, shouting for more, but Reid was gone. Morgan knew where he’d be, though. He’d heard Hotch and Rossi discussing it. Apparently they were going to split his time. He’d live with Rossi officially but spend every other night with Hotch. Except he couldn’t just go to Rossi’s house and ask to fuck his lover, so…

Morgan pulled out his phone and sent Reid a text.

 _You win_.

A few minutes later Reid texted him a reply.

_It’s not a race. There are no winners, only mutual enjoyment._

Morgan smiled a bit and paid his tab, exiting the bar to pause outside and send another text, _Where and when?_

 _Soon,_ Reid replied, and then went silent for the rest of the night.


	18. Chapter 18

Reid hurried from the elevator to the door and slid his key into the lock, bouncing with excitement. He burst in and flew at Hotch, throwing his arms around him exuberantly. Hotch chuckled warmly and Reid stepped back.

“Okay, so what now?” Reid asked.

“Well,” Hotch chuckled, “Jack’s already in bed so-“

“Sex?” Reid asked hurriedly.

“In time,” Hotch shook his head in amusement, “I want you to get comfortable. Did you bring what I asked?”

“Yes,” Reid nodded, “I’m just not sure _why_ you wanted me to bring all this stuff.”

“Because Rossi’s your papá, right?”

“Yes.”

“And you want Morgan as… I’m guessing a boyfriend?”

“Sure.”

“So, I wanted commitment from you.”

“Okay, so… husband?” Reid asked.

“If that’s okay with you,” Hotch nodded.

Reid smiled softly, “Of _course_ it is. That’s what I wanted too, I just thought if I used those words you’d be freaked out at how fast I’m moving. I mean, I’m flying into things with Rossi, too. It looks pretty unstable.”

“You were just through a traumatic ordeal. Do you feel unstable?” Hotch asked.

“No,” Reid replied, “I feel _complete_. I’ve wanted you both so much for so long that this all feels like a dream.”

Hotch smiled warmly, “And we’ve both known you for years, have recently discovered we’re sexually compatible, and have spent enough time sharing hotel rooms together to consider it having lived together.”

“Oh, let me see…” Reid grinned, “I’ve spent 5,320 hours ‘living’ with you and… 2,634 with Rossi. Cool!”

“Fantastic,” Hotch laughed, “So do you see the point of the stuff I asked you to bring?”

“Yes,” Reid nodded, “Shall we set it up?”

“Absolutely,” Hotch took Reid’s hand and led him to the bathroom first.

Reid took out his toothbrush and other grooming supplies and, after getting a nod from Hotch, set them up wherever he pleased. He carefully arranged some of them as his OCD made itself known, but stopped himself from neurotically straightening everything in the room. Once a bottle of all of his usual supplies was placed in with Hotch’s things the young man was lead to Hotch’s office. Reid pulled out a copy of his favourite book and placed it on Hotch’s bookshelf, smiling fondly at the uncreased cover. He’d bought all new things for tonight, duplicates of the things he’d have at Rossi’s place now that he was moving in.

Reid was led into Hotch’s bedroom and here he took a slow, deep breath, taking in the man’s scent, décor, and the fact that it was now part of Reid’s life. Reid walked slowly into the room and turned in a circle, taking in the drawers that were halfway open, the gap in the closet, and the empty nightstand. He opened up his second suitcase and slowly began to hang up several suits. His movements were less frantic now. The ritual was soothing him on a new level and Reid knew Hotch could feel it as well. Reid’s shoes went below his clothes and he walked to the drawers to line them with socks, underwear, and a couple of sleep pants and t-shirts. He closed all the drawers and the closet door before heading to the nightstand. Reid paused and then sat on the bed, slowly transferring the last of his items into the nightstand. A pair of emergency glasses, condoms, lubricant, cough drops, a bottle of allergy medication, and his gun cleaning kit.

“What about my gun?” Reid asked, “I left it in the safe in my car tonight, but…”

“I have a gun safe in the kitchen’s top cabinet above the fridge. The code is 32-28-32.”

“That’s… okay,” Reid laughed, “Jack’s going to figure that out someday.”

“I’ll change it before then,” Hotch chuckled.

“And what about Jack? What will we tell him?”

“The same thing I told him when I was dating Beth; that you aren’t a replacement for his mother but that Daddy is lonely and wants a companion.”

“So this is really happening,” Reid breathed, looking up from his drawer as he slid it shut, “We’re doing this. We’re a real couple… er… plural.”

“Yes,” Hotch smiled, sitting down beside him, “We’re really together.”

Reid smiled broadly, “I want to spend hours staring into your eyes and falling in love. I feel like I don’t have enough time in the day even though we spend every day together. Then there will be times I’m with Rossi, and maybe even Morgan, and I just _know_ I’m going to be missing you. I miss them now, but… I don’t want to leave your side.”

“You have such a big, beautiful heart,” Hotch breathed, reaching out to run his fingers through Reid’s hair and pull him in for a kiss.

They kissed slowly for a few minutes, Hotch leaning into him with a soft sound of desire. When Reid reached for his cheek to caress his skin Hotch broke the kiss and stood up quickly.

“I’m going to brush my teeth and get ready for bed.”

“Um… okay…” Reid blinked in surprise.

“Then we’re going to curl up together, spend some time snuggling and talking, and make love slowly, so make sure you’re ready,” Hotch told him.

“Okay!” Reid replied cheerfully.

Reid hurried with him into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and making himself at home. He climbed into the shower while Hotch brushed his teeth and quickly scrubbed up before spending some time working himself open. He put his lube up high where Jack couldn’t reach it and then stepped out of the shower to dry off. Hotch was already in the bedroom so Reid brushed his teeth and hurried there with a towel around his waist. Hotch was dressed in comfortable boxers and a shirt, fluffing pillows and turning the blankets down. He was humming softly to himself. Reid paused, glancing around and trying to decide what to do. Hotch wanted to play house, so he went with behaving like he would at home. Reid pulled out a pair of boxers and a well worn shirt and slipped them on. He felt a bit off because he wasn’t dressed sexy or in one of his suits, but he headed for Hotch nonetheless, twisting the hem of his shirt. He felt suddenly and inexplicably shy. This was a huge step for him. He was sure he’d still sleep around occasionally, but his time was going to be consumed with the three men in his life- four if you counted Jack who he had just committed himself to parenting!

“It’s okay,” Hotch soothed, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Reid, he pulled him in close and Reid breathed in his scent as he wrapped his arms around the older man’s waist, “I know it’s a lot all at once. You’re going to be fine. Just be your wonderful self and I’ll help you along.”

Reid lifted his head and they stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Hotch leaned in for a kiss. Reid melted against him, happy and content with warmth filling his belly. Hotch deepened the kiss and Reid moaned as their tongues slid together. He could feel desire stirring in his loins and an answering twitch from Hotch’s groin. He wanted to rub himself all over Hotch, and it was hard to resist the urge to preen like the slut he was. He knew Hotch needed a more genuine part of Reid and he was digging it out of himself for him.

“Come to bed,” Hotch breathed as he broke the kiss. His voice was deep and ragged with desire and Reid clutched at him when he moved away. Hotch chuckled and pulled free, walking to his side of the bed.

Reid grumbled a bit and then climbed into his side of the bed, curling up with Aaron when he motioned for him to come closer, but when Reid tried to grope him Hotch caught his hands and held them tightly in his own.

“Tell me about your day, sweetheart.”

“Really?” Reid asked anxiously.

“I’ll re-stretch you if I have to. There’s no rush.”

Reid nodded, “Well… after we finished up that paperwork and I reported in I had my date with Rossi. He showed me the room he’s having made-over for me and took me to a gentlemen’s club where I stripped on stage.”

“Wow, okay,” Hotch laughed, “Pass that by me again?”

“Morgan was there.”

“Ah-hah.”

“You should have seen David!” Reid giggled, “He walked in there like a mob boss with me on his arm and demanded to speak to the manager. Then he sat at the guys desk and smirked at him with me in his lap. He told him that I was his pretty little boy and he wanted to see me dance on stage, said it was a fantasy of mine. He kept rubbing my thigh the whole time.”

“Mm, it’s weird how hot I find him molesting you.”

“So the guy there starts mouthing off about safety and lawsuits and how he’s not going to pay me either way and David just laughs at him. He could see the guy was staring at me hardcore. So Dave interrupts him and says ‘Let’s be direct here. Which would you prefer; money or sex?’

The guy just stares and David starts rucking up my shirt. He shows off one of my nipple rings and teases it and by then I’m _so hard.”_

Reid squirmed a bit, excited just by their talk, and Hotch moved closer and pulled him in to start kissing his neck, “Keep going.”

“He… he… Mm… the guy doesn’t answer verbally. He just stands up and undoes his pants and David kisses my cheek and says ‘Go on, handsome. On your knees.’”

“Fuck,” Hotch breathed, moving up to Reid’s ear and teasing his lobe between his teeth.

“So I walk around and get on my knees,” Reid’s panting by now, pressing against Hotch hungrily, “He whips it out and I roll on a condom and just… mm… he was fast, but so vocal, Aaron. He whimpered and moaned and panted. He was so pent up. All that time around sexy half-dressed men and he couldn’t touch any of them. He shoved my head into his lap and fucked my face so hard I couldn’t breath. I choked and… oh, I love choking on cock!”

Hotch rolled Reid onto his back, rutting up against him as Reid panted and writhed beneath him.

“More,” Hotch growled, “What next?”

Hotch teased Reid’s body, stroking him through his clothes as Reid detailed his dance and the look of desire on Morgan’s face. Reid was panting for release, but Hotch wasn’t going to let him come just yet. Reid shivered in his arms, arching his back and begging for more.

“Then you came here?” Hotch asked, “Did David play with you first?”

“N-no,” Reid whimpered, “He said he wouldn’t take your time with me. I’m so hard, Aaron!”

Hotch kneeled up and began to strip Reid’s clothes off, stuffing a pillow beneath his hips. When he had him naked he pulled his own clothes off. Hotch’s dick stood out proud and hard before him and Reid’s hands dove in for it, but Hotch caught them and pinned them above his head.

“Yesss,” Reid hissed, squirming in excitement.

“Stay there,” Hotch growled.

The man leaned over and pulled Reid’s lubricant out of his nightstand, slicking himself up liberally. He stretched across Reid’s body, but stilled the young man’s wriggling with a firm touch to his hip.

“Give me your hands,” Hotch growled out.

“I… you’re not going to pin me?” Reid asked.

“That’s not what I want from you. Hands.”

Reid held them up and Hotch took each one, entwining their fingers. He stretched across Reid’s body and kissed him hungrily as he pushed their hips together. Reid lifted his hips eagerly and Hotch rooted around with his hips until he found Reid’s entrance. Reid grunted to let him know he was on target and guided him by wrapping his legs around his hips and digging his heels into his ass. Hotch pressed in slowly, gasping against Reid’s lips as he popped through the first ring of muscle. Reid belatedly realized there was no condom on, but the thought fled as Hotch began to move into him. Pleasure slid up and down his spine, sparks from his excited nerves making him pant. Hotch bottomed out and lifted his head, meeting Reid’s eyes as he began to move slowly. Their hands were pressed into the bed, fingers entwined and clenching almost painfully. Reid was groaning in pleasure as Hotch’s every thrust dragged against his prostate. The man above him never stopped kissing him on mouth, neck, and cheek.

“Aaron,” Reid breathed.

Hotch whispered, “Spencer. Mmm, so tight. So gorgeous.”

“Oh gods, Aaron!” Reid cried out. His cock was hard and leaking between them but his movements weren’t speeding Hotch up. He was taking him with torturous slowness and Reid was sobbing beneath him, “Please! Please, Aaron, I need to come!”

“Yes,” Hotch gasped, “I’m going to come inside you and you’re going to keep your eyes on mine.”

“Yes, Aaron,” Reid whimpered.

Hotch released Spencer’s fingers and lifted himself up on his hands. He locked eyes with Reid and the younger man’s eyes widened. Reid could barely catch his breath, arching his back and clutching at Hotch’s shoulders as the man took him harder. Reid’s eyes fluttered and he let out a soft sound of pleasure as they slid shut.

“Open them,” Hotch growled.

ReReid pried his eyes open and began to shake as his climax approached him at record breaking speed. Hotch was consuming him and Reid was overwhelmed. He let out a sharp cry as his cock erupted between them, hot seed splattering on his stomach and chest. Hotch groaned, and his eyes flickered shut as he began to pulse inside of Reid. He forced them open and Reid gasped at the sight of his dilated pupils.

Hotch panted, lowering his head to Reid’s shoulder for a moment before lifting it to give him one more lingering kiss. Reid hummed against his lips in appreciation before the man slid free and collapsed beside him.

“Aaron,” Reid breathed while the man lay there with a smile on his face, running his finger through the mess on Reid’s chest.

“Hm?”

“We-ah- we didn’t use protection.”

Hotch blinked and his smile vanished, “ _Fuck_.”

“Yeah.”

Hotch sat up, “Spencer, I’m so sorry. I swear I didn’t mean to do that, I’m just not used to using protection with my partners. I _am_ clean, though. I was tested after Beth.”

“I assumed,” Reid replied, sitting up with a frown, “I’m actually more worried about _me_. I get tested regularly and always use protection, but condoms don’t protect against everything.”

“I know,” Hotch replied, “And it’s as much my responsibility as yours.”

“You really don’t use condoms with your partners?” Reid asked.

“There have only been two,” Hotch shrugged, “I did at first with each of them, but eventually we agreed we were exclusive and they went on birth control. I’ve had sex more often _without_ protection than with.”

Reid thought for a moment, “I liked how it felt. I’d love to do that again, but I’m not giving up my lifestyle.”

“I won’t ask you to,” Hotch replied, “It’s my risk to take. I’m fully informed and consenting. Are we okay? I didn’t get your consent for that and-“

“It’s fine,” Reid stroked his cheek with a fond smile, “It was an accident, not deceipt. We’re good.”

Hotch smiled warmly and leaned in for another sweet kiss, “Lie down. Let me hold you.”

Reid groaned, “I can’t. Bathroom.”

Reid fled while Hotch chuckled, reminding him to wear a robe just in case. When Reid returned Hotch was already drifting off a bit so Reid snuggled down with him and was soon sound asleep in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Reid bounced on his bed, laughing happily and tossing a few stuffed animals into the air. Rossi chuckled as he watched the younger man explore his new home. He’d made sure that he had enough room for most of his things and allowed him to spread the rest out around his home. It helped that they were both interested in similar things. Reid had specified how he wanted his bedroom and then left it in Rossi’s care while he spent a few days starting his new family with Hotch and Jack. They were beautiful and Reid had returned with a glow in his cheeks that had nothing to do with sex. Hotch had passed Reid off to Rossi with an sad sigh, but he’d also looked happy for the first time in years. Rossi had patted his cheek and invited Hotch in to witness Reid’s introduction to his new home. Now they were both standing there laughing at Reid’s antics.

“He’s so _free_ now,” Rossi whispered.

“It’s _pink_ ,” Hotch chuckled.

“I like pink!” Reid declared.

“It looks like a teenage girl’s room,” Hotch pointed out.

“No it doesn’t,” Reid argued, standing up and crossing to where his two lovers stood, “It has no doll house or dolls or anything. It’s just got stuffed animals.”

“And… games…” Hotch pointed out.

“You mean chess boards and Risk and Go… yeah, okay, it’s a pink teenager’s room, but the thing is I like it so…” Reid frowned.

“It’s fine,” Hotch replied, “I’m just surprised is all.”

“It’s a fetish,” Reid waved at the room, “See, Rossi’s my Papá and… it’s a fetish.”

“With Spencer _not_ being a submissive,” Rossi explained, “We have to find a dynamic that allows me to express my dominant side but still lets him be the mouthy little bitch he likes to be in bed.”

“Plus I have daddy issues,” Reid nodded with a firm smile.

“That makes a strange sort of sense,” Hotch smiled, “Spencer if you get to live out the childhood you didn’t have with Rossi then that’s fantastic,” Hotch replied, stepping into the room and placing his hand on Reid’s shoulder, “Just so long as you can be a father to Jack as well.”

“I can,” Reid replied, “I get something different with each of you. Not something better, just something different.”

“That’s wonderful,” Hotch pressed a kiss to his lips briefly, “Just don’t expect me to understand it all.”

“Well… yeah.”

“What’s important here,” Rossi intruded, “Is to keep in mind that this room serves two purposes. It’s your sanctuary, a place for you to unwind, and it’s also a safe place for you to have trysts.”

“You’re kidding?” Reid’s face lit up, “I can bring men here? But… under your roof…”

“Where I know you’ll be safe,” Rossi replied, “I can do this with you, Spencer, but I need to know that you’re not going to be out getting raped again. When it’s just the two of us you’re welcome- and by welcome I mean expected- to stay with me in my room. The dungeon I have in my wine cellar is _our_ only, I have to insist on that. It’s a territory thing. So when you bring other men here I will be your doting father. You introduce me to the men and I leave with a fond smile to stay in my room alone for the night.”

“Where you’ve got surveillance on this room,” Reid nodded.

“Nothing is being recorded,” Rossi told him, “Just witnessed.”

Reid smiled tenderly and stepped forward to wrap his arms around Rossi’s shoulders, “Thank you, Papá.”

“Can you handle that?” Hotch asked worriedly, “Actually seeing and hearing him with other people? Because I couldn’t wrap my head around those videos but-“

“If I can’t I promise to speak up about it, but for now I know that he’s safe. That’s more important.”

“Agreed,” Hotch nodded, “Just let us know if it becomes too much for you.”

“Yeah, let us _both_ know,” Reid nodded, snuggling against Rossi’s side, “I don’t want to drive you away.”

“You couldn’t if you tried,” Rossi insisted, pressing a kiss to his temple, “Now Aaron, I do believe I’ve got dibs on this supple young body for the night so…”

“Right,” Hotch laughed, putting up his hands, “I’ll show myself out. Just don’t break him.”

“I’d _never_ do lasting harm,” Rossi replied, insulted.

“I was talking to Spencer,” Hotch taunted, then left in a hurry as the man shouted after him while Reid laughed.

XXX

Morgan was glad to see Reid was acting normal around Hotch and Rossi at work. They went through a case with the only change being Reid spending each night in a different room. That was until a fight broke out somewhere towards the end of the week. He never found out what it was about, but Hotch came storming out of Rossi’s room with his face flushed in rage and Reid followed him out hissing at him to come back. Hotch shut the door and Reid stood there staring at it and trying to fight back tears. Rossi left his room in a robe and pulled Reid back in, but the young man didn’t look as if he wanted to go.

Morgan couldn’t say what had him step forward and take Reid’s arm, but the look of relief on Reid’s face spoke volumes. Rossi saw it too and he gave Morgan a nod and stepped back into his room. He didn’t look back as he quickly and quietly shut the door. Morgan pulled Reid into his own room and the young man sat down in a chair, sniffling miserably.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Just… not really.”

“That’s fine,” Morgan nodded, sitting on the foot of the bed, “You need a break from your… thang… you can still come to me. I know we’re sort of… off right now, but I’m still your best friend.”

Reid smiled gratefully, “Thank you. That’s important to me.”

“Yeah well,” Morgan shook his head, “Someone’s got to save you from yourself.”

“My hero,” Reid sobbed through his smile.

“If they’re hurting you-“

“ _I’m_ hurting _them_ ,” Reid confessed, “I don’t mean to. I don’t _want_ to. I never thought sharing would be this hard.”

“I’m sorry, Pretty Boy,” Morgan replied, rubbing his knee gently, “I hate that I don’t have any advice for you. This isn’t exactly my realm of expertise.”

“I want them both,” Reid whispered, hanging his head, “I love them both.”

“I get that,” Morgan nodded, “I just don’t know how you can make it work.”

“It can,” Reid insisted, “I’ve read sixteen different books on successful polyamorous plural relationships.”

“With one of the members being… what do you call yourself?”

“A slut,” Reid replied, “But the PC term is ‘open relationship’.”

“Right, so how many of them consisted of relationships were two members of the… triad… were er…”

“Polygamous.”

“Right, while the third was a… slut.”

“Three,” Reid sagged a bit, “Polyamory functions a lot like monogamy. What I’m doing is… it’s hard for anyone to deal with.”

“Were the three successful?”

“Yes.”

“Then it’s possible.”

“Yes, especially if all party’s are in agreement.”

“And they are?”

“Yes,” Reid nodded, “But that doesn’t negate disagreements.”

“True,” Morgan nodded, “So you just need to take a break from them?”

“Yeah,” Reid nodded, “Except I can’t. They both want me. Constantly. There’s not enough of me to go around. I haven’t even _been_ sleeping around. I’m tense and I just want to go out and _fuck_ , not argue and barter and negotiate.”

Morgan paused, considering the situation carefully. This seemed like a very poor moment to involve himself with Reid. In fact, it seemed like exactly what he _didn’t_ need.

“So, I’ll be your wing man.”

“What?” Reid asked.

“After the case is over we’ll head home, hit up a bar, and I’ll help you pick up a nice firm young man to bed. No strings attached.”

Reid smiled softly, “No strings. I’d like that. Thank you.”

“In the mean time, you get the recliner,” Morgan told him with a grin, “Oh, and Reid? Maybe focus on some books about _unsuccessful_ plural relationships. You know, so you can learn what _not_ to do.”


	20. Chapter 20

Derek stared wide-eyed as Reid returned from the bathroom for the third time with his eyes glazed in satisfaction. His hair was a rumpled mess and his clothes were dishevelled. He was the very picture of sullied.

“That’s the third one,” Derek informed him.

“I know,” Reid nodded, “I keep track.”

“You must have one hell of a refractory period,” Derek frowned, “Maybe you’ve got a medical condition?”

Reid chuckled, “I haven’t nutted once, Derek.”

“You… really? You look so… satisfied,” Derek eyed him up.

“I am,” Reid replied, “From pleasuring others. It’s my kink.”

“I thought you said you never ended up satisfied.”

“Not from one guy, no,” Reid replied, “I need multiple to really get off. I usually just get small fixes in between binges. Except for Aaron and David. They can satisify me. Of course, they have to work at it really hard and I have a feeling it’s in part because we have feelings for each other.”

“You in love, then?” Derek asked.

“I guess,” Reid replied, “Maeve is the only measure I have. I’ve always admired them and now I’m _drowning_ in them. I want more and I also want to run. I’m scared and excited all at once.”

“Maybe what you need is a sanctuary.”

“That’s what David calls the room he set up for me,” Reid chuckled.

“I mean, something outside of them,” Morgan replied, taking Reid’s hand in his own, “Someone you can let go with and do _this_ stuff with. A drinking buddy.”

“Is that what you want?” Reid asked, cocking his head to one side, “to have me without holding me?”

“No, but I like this. I like relaxing with you. I like being your wing man and watching you trip over yourself to get to the men you lust after. It’s kind of adorable. And frankly, you look good when you’re wrecked like this.”

“You miss our friendship,” Reid smiled softly, “So do I.”

“Then that’s what we need,” Derek nodded, “Once in a while you and me, we go out and party for a bit. If afterwards it leads somewhere… then we enjoy it. No strings attached.”

“No strings attached,” Reid let out a heavy sigh of relief, “That’s it. That’s what I need. I love what I have with David and Aaron, but I don’t need more of it.”

“Exactly,” Morgan nodded, “So we make this casual. Will you be okay with me dating?”

“Are you kidding?” Reid grinned, “I’d love it! I want you to be _happy_ Derek!”

Derek smiled and the two of them took off to the dance floor. They’d run out of men interested in Reid for the night, so Derek took to flirting with the women around him. He got Reid in on it and the two of them danced together, bodies grinding against each other and the women. Reid got himself a handful of breast and his eyes widened comically. Derek laughed at him. After a few more hours they headed out together, leaning on each other and laughing.

They returned to Rossi’s place where he was set up expecting Reid to return with a stranger. He had a pipe in his hand and a burgundy robe around his shoulders. He looked like a cross between a pimp and a kindly father. When Reid came in with Morgan and plopped down in his lap he gave them both a surprised look.

“I was expecting a new face,” Rossi laughed, “Don’t tell me you two handsome studs couldn’t pull anyone.”

“We pulled each other,” Morgan replied, “That is, if you’re okay with it?”

“Of course,” Rossi replied, “Reid and I have an open relationship. He can bring home whomever he wants.”

“I have a solution for our problem,” Reid told Rossi, snuggling into his chest lovingly, “I will spend Sundays with Jack and Henry. _Exclusively_ Jack and Henry. Then Monday through Wednesday are Hotch’s days- and he’ll have to work family time into them or deal without. Thursday through Saturday are for you and I.”

“And Morgan?” Rossi asked.

“We go out together dancing whenever time allows and he’ll be the guy I turn to when you two piss me off,” Reid snickered.

“I’d like that,” Rossi nodded, “I like knowing that you’ll be going to someone safe.”

“I have others too, you know,” Reid replied with a haughty sniff, “Regulars. Some of them in high places.”

“So I gathered from the flowers and caviar that showed up on my door this morning with a singing telegram. I’ve never heard the phrase ‘keep your mouth shut or I’ll end your career’ phrased so poetically before.”

“Hm,” Reid giggled, “He’s such a prude for a dude into watersports.”

“Do I even want to know?” Morgan asked.

“No,” Rossi made a face, “You don’t. So you two are turning in?”

“Yup,” Reid pecked Rossi on the cheek and stood up with a sultry stretch, “Come on, best friend. Let’s go give each other bro-jobs.”

“Bro-jobs?!” Morgan laughed as he threw an arm around Reid and the two men staggered off together.

Morgan and Reid entered his room, Morgan laughing at the décor while Reid punched his shoulder and laughed right along. They kissed for a moment, lips teasing and wet, stubble dragging together. Morgan ran his hands over Reid’s shoulders and down the small of his back, making him arch into him wantonly, and then cupped his full ass in both hands.

“Oh, pretty boy you been holding out on me.”

“You’ve been holding _back_ ,” Reid purred, “I was always yours for the taking.”

“I’m going to take this next time,” Morgan replied, giving him a grip hard enough to make Reid hiss in pain, “For now, I want that first you promised me.”

“I’m topping you?” Reid’s eyes lit up with excitement and a bit of anxiety.

“Yeah, you are. Come on, sexy. Let’s see what you got.”

Reid stepped back and shifted his hips in a slow, sultry dance as he slowly stripped off his clothes. Morgan eyed him up while rubbing the front of his pants to take the edge off of his aching arousal. Reid was sweet and sultry for him, and he was going to enjoy having those long limbs draped over his body, his angular hips pressing against his flesh.

“Look at you,” Morgan purred, “I could cut myself on those hips. Come here sexy, let me see you.”

Reid stepped forward, hard cock on display, and startled Morgan by looking self-conscious.

“It… it never mattered before,” Reid confessed anxiously.

Morgan reached out and gently weighed his dick in the palm of his hand, “Nothing to be ashamed of here. You’re a good size and damn shapely.”

“I’m…” Reid glanced down at Morgan’s hidden member.

“Well,” Morgan grinned, “That’s just good genetics. There’s a reason people never go back.”

“That’s racist,” Reid scolded, but kissed him anyway.

They moved towards the bed, Morgan slowly stripping off his clothes until they were sliding down onto the bed together with Reid awkwardly sprawled on top.

“This is… weird,” Reid confessed with a laugh.

Morgan laughed, “Just relax.”

“Isn’t that my line?” Reid joked.

Morgan rolled them and Reid moaned appreciatively, “You like my weight on you?”

“Yeah,” Reid panted.

“You’re gonna like it even more when I’m sitting on your cock,” Morgan purred, “Where’s your lube, pretty boy?”

“Nightstand.”

Morgan pulled it open and laughed, “Jesus. I thought this was a joke when I found it in your apartment, but this is actually _you_ being prepared, isn’t it?”

“The flavoured stuff is to the right, the extra slick to the left, water based in the middle.”

“Condoms in the drawer beneath?”

“Yeah. Flavoured to the right-“

“I think I get your system,” Morgan laughed, making his selection, “You like rimming?”

“Are you kidding? I fucking love it! There are dental dams in the third drawer down.”

“Flavoured to the right?”

“Yeah, cherry please. I assume I’m eating you out?”

“Dam straight,” Morgan joked, holding a red slip of latex up, “How do you want me?”

“Put that big ass in the air so I can motorboat it,” Reid growled, getting up on his knees eagerly.

Morgan laughed and rolled over, putting his ass up and giving it a quick slap, “Go for it, sweet thang.”

Morgan knew his ass was fine. It was huge and round and he kept himself waxed back there. His asshole was dark to the point of black and so were his balls, and the flesh around it was a beautiful chocolate brown. His cock was brown with a dark head and a light pink piss slit. Reid licked the dam and slapped it down over his hole before diving in with a greedy moan. He shifted on his knees, making it obvious that he was intensely aroused by what he was doing, even as Derek’s back arched in pleasure. Reid’s tongue was _talented_. He moved it in swirls, flicked it fast, and pressed in bravely despite the dam. Morgan was soon huffing and panting as his cock twitched in excitement.

“Damn, boy,” Morgan panted.

“I’m so hot for you,” Reid moaned, pulling the dam off, “Can I prep you?”

“Um…”

“I’m _really_ good at it,” Reid pleaded.

Morgan laughed a bit, “Yeah, fine.”

Morgan rested his arms on his pillows and he certainly couldn’t argue; Reid was as talented with his fingers as he was with his mouth. They danced across his prostate, teasing him just enough to keep him hard but not enough to milk him or make him come. Morgan didn’t even want him to stop, and leaned back to chase his digits as they pulled free.

“Fuuuuck,” Derek moaned.

“Yeah, I’ve learned a few tricks,” Reid replied.

Morgan could hear him fumbling with the condom and was absolutely twitching for the younger man to push into him, but Reid seemed to be panting a lot and fucking not at all. Morgan turned around to find him having a minor panic attack over getting a condom onto his own dick, which was quickly wilting.

“Hey, hey,” Morgan soothed, catching his fingers and leaning in to kiss him slowly and speak against his lips, “Easy, sweetheart. You’ve done this before, just from the other end. You’re going to love it and so am I.”

“What if I can’t get you to…”

“Then you have a _very_ talented mouth that I’ve been missing out on,” Morgan reminded him, working his hand over Reid’s cock, “Coming on the bottom doesn’t always happen. You know that. Just enjoy me, Reid. I _know_ I’m going to enjoy you.”

Reid hummed in appreciation and thrust into his hand. Morgan rolled the condom on and gave him a firm squeeze. This time when he laid down it was on his back and he reached out for Reid with a smile in his eyes. Reid smiled and moved over him with adoration in his eyes.

“You’re gorgeous,” Reid breathed.

“I know,” Morgan gloated, lifting his legs up, “Now come get you some, sexy.”

Reid pushed in slowly, his eyes flashing with lust, one hand braced on the bed and the other on Morgan’s thigh. He was panting hungrily and his eyes flitted shut as he slid past the first ring of muscle.

“Yeah,” Morgan breathed, forcing himself to relax. It had been a while since he’d last bottomed, but Reid had prepared him fantastically and he was aching with desire. He worked his cock a few times to distract himself from the burn and Reid whimpered when he glanced down and saw it.

Morgan felt Reid bottom out and reached up his free hand to stroke the back of his head, “There. You did it. In. Take a second if you need it.”

“Fuck,” Reid gasped, eyes screwed shut, “So tight. So hot.”

“Yeah, it’s good,” Morgan moaned, “Come on, pretty boy. Fuck me.”

Reid pulled free and slid back in with a gasp, clutching at Morgan for a moment. Then he went wild, hips flying as he pounded into the man beneath him. Morgan grimaced a moment, but his body adjusted quickly and he was soon moaning and stroking his dick as Reid threw his head back and cried out in shock.

“Oh _fuck_ it’s so _good!_ ” Reid gasped.

“Yeah, that’s it. Fuck yeah!” Morgan panted, giving his cock a twist. Reid shifted his hips, finally getting control of his body, and Morgan was soon groaning loudly as his prostate was teased.

“There!” Reid declared proudly, “Oh, fuck!”

“Yes!” Morgan moaned.

“N-no, I can’t… I’m so…”

“Come for me, pretty boy,” Morgan purred, stroking himself faster, “Don’t hold back on me now.”

Reid cried out as he buried himself in deep and erupted, his cock throbbing in Morgan’s ass. Morgan continued to fist himself until Reid reached down and took him in hand. His talented fingers brought the man off fast, with his eyes rolling in his head as Reid wrung every drop of come from him at once.

“Oh hell, yeah,” Morgan panted.

“I… I was still coming,” Reid gasped, “Does that count as ‘together’?”

“You gotta let that go,” Morgan huffed, then groaned as Reid slid free.

“Oh, man, that was so unbelievably good,” Reid slid the condom off, ditched it, and collapsed beside Morgan.

“Yeah, man,” Morgan sighed happily, “So good.”

“So now what?” Reid asked, “Do you want to go? That’s what the other guys do.”

“Nah,” Morgan rolled onto his side, “Nah, I wanna stay. Stay and hang out with my best friend… in his pink room… where I’m seriously hoping he has cable.”

Reid giggled, “Are we having a slumber party?”

“I’m going to regret saying yes, aren’t I?” Morgan groaned, “You’re seriously in need of a second childhood.”

“That’s what David says,” Reid chuckled, standing up and opening a cabinet to reveal a flat screen TV, “Behold… the magic of television. Movie?”

“Hell yeah, something with rippling muscles so you can remember fucking me while we watch it.”

Reid laughed happily and flopped down beside him to relax with his best friend.

XXX

“Yeah,” Rossi stated into his phone, “He’s pretty content right now. You should have seen them, Aaron. Reid was a mess but Morgan really enjoyed himself. Sure, they know I’m watching… I’m sure Reid told Morgan… Stop lecturing! You sound like the old man here. Look, give Jack a kiss for me and tell him Reid will take him to the zoo on Sunday. We’ll figure out how to stagger the schedule when we’re away on Sundays. I want this to work, Aaron. I know. Yeah, I love you, too. Bye.”

Rossi hung up his phone and poured himself another drink, sitting back amonst the used tissues and smears of lubricant. A soiled cock stroker lay on the floor and he was trying to work up the energy to wash it. For now he was enjoying watching his beautiful boy and Morgan cuddle and laugh together. He had six different screens positioned behind a faux wall that could be slid aside. Each screen had a different angle and it was like porn in three D but without the annoyance of having to imagine one of the actors was Reid. He had his lovely little prince on display whenever he wanted. He’d silenced the audio once the sex was over, unwilling to eavesdrop on them outside of his own voyeurism.

 _At least I finally have him where I want him_ , Rossi thought to himself, tapping his pipe as he prepared it for another soothing smoke. Unbidden the words to his favourite song came to his mind and he sang it softly as he cleaned his pipe.

_“Every breath you take / Every move you make / Every bond you break / Every step you take / I’ll be watching you...”_

 

A/N MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. The end. A reader shared this GORGEOUS version of the song with me and I'm hooked. Enjoy! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PLNsymQi3Y&feature=youtu.be


End file.
